Une Lente Vengeance
by Clafoutie
Summary: Une toute nouvelle personne arrive à Hawaii, avec une idée bien précise pour un des membres du 5-0. L'équipe pourra-t-elle le sauver à temps ou vont-ils perdre un des leurs...? Whump Danny en très grande quantité, scènes de torture. (Apparition de certains personnages de NCIS LA) Je ne possède aucun personnage mis à part ceux que j'ai créés !
1. Chapter 1

**UNE LENTE VENGEANCE**

 _QG du 5-0 vendredi 10 Mai 2013 18H25_

La journée se terminait et le 5-0 venait une fois de plus de boucler une affaire. Pour fêter ça, Steve proposa à toute l'équipe de venir chez lui pour un barbecue.

_ Ça me va moi, j'apporte les bières. Dit Chin

Kono ajouta qu'elle sera présente mais qu'elle devait avant tout passer voir Adam.

_ Cool ! Et toi Danny, tu viens ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas manquer mes super côtelettes ?

_J'aurais adoré Steve, surtout que pour une fois, c'est toi qui régale mais malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas être présent.

_ Et bien Danny, pourquoi donc ?

_ J'ai quelque chose de prévue.

_ Ne me dit pas que tu as rendez-vous avec la fille qui surfait ce matin ? Oh Danny je t'ai pourtant dit qu'elle était trop jeune pour toi !

_ Arrête Steve ! Pour tout de dire, vu que demain c'est le weekend et que j'ai la garde de Grace, il faut que je fasse des préparatifs afin que tout soit parfait.

_OK très bien, alors bonne soirée !

_ Merci vous aussi.

Après avoir souhaité un bon week-end à toute l'équipe, Danny quitta le QG d'un pas rapide.

Steve était inquiet. Cela faisait quelque temps que son meilleur ami se comportait différemment. Il paraissait songeur, perplexe et passait de moins en moins de temps avec ses amis qui étaient aussi ses collègues. De plus, Steve savait très bien que Danny n'avait pas sa fille ce week-end, il décida alors de lui parler lundi pour tirer cela au clair.

 _Maison du lieutenant Danny Williams 19h05_

Le lieutenant, une fois chez lui, pausa les clefs sur la table de la cuisine, se sortit une bière du frigo et alla s'asseoir dans son canapé. Depuis deux semaines, tout était devenu plus compliqué. Gabby était partit et ne semblait plus vouloir revenir, sa fille avait une très bonne alchimie avec son beau-père Stan, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Danny. De quel droit cet homme jouait-il le rôle de père auprès de Grace ?

_Je deviens sans doute parano, Stan est un type bien qui ne ferait aucun mal à Grace ni à Rachel. Si je suis si anxieux, c'est sans doute à cause de cette lettre.

Danny venait de parler tout haut, et après sans être rendu compte, il alluma la télé et tomba sur un match de football américain. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer et tout ça à cause de cette lettre. Cette foutu lettre qu'il avait reçu il y'a deux semaines et qui avait failli le rendre fou. Car oui, il s'en souvient très bien de ce jour où, en rentrant du travail, il avait trouvé une enveloppe rouge accrochée sur sa porte et avec à l'intérieur, un message disant _« Je suis de retour et je compte bien me venger Williams, tu vas souffrir autant que j'ai souffert »._ Ce message, il ne l'oubliait pas, et, n'ayant pas voulu inquiéter ses amis, Danny avait cru bon de ne rien dire. Mais maintenant, cette affaire le hantait et il se dit qu'il en parlerait à Steve la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

 _Maison du Commandant Steve McGarrett au même moment_

_ Mais dit-donc Steve, tu nous avais caché que tu savais cuisiner ! Lança Chin.

_ Tu vois les grillades, c'est un truc que m'a appris mon père. Il me disait toujours « Steve, une bonne côtelette et agréable à manger seulement si la cuisson est parfaite. Tu vois les femmes, il faut attendre le bon moment avant de les aborder, et bien les côtelettes, c'est pareil, le timing est primordial ! »

Tous rirent en cœur et Kono rétorqua qu'avec les garçons, ce n'était pas forcément plus simple.

A la fin du repas, Catherine demanda pourquoi Danny n'était pas venu. Steve lui expliqua alors la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas présent. En voyant le visage de son patron, Kono dit :

_ Mais toi Boss, tu ne penses pas que ce soit la vraie raison n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop Kono, je ne sais pas. Vous ne le trouvez pas différent depuis quelques temps ?

_ Si ce n'est le fait qu'il ne porte plus de cravate depuis deux-trois jours, je n'ai autrement rien remarqué. Répondu Chin avec un sourire.

_ Ça c'est bien vrai cousin, ce pourrait-il que notre Danny s'habitue à Hawaï ?!

_ Ahahah oui vous avec sûrement raison, je me fais des idées. Je suis sûr que bientôt, on va le voir arriver avec une chemise à fleurs !

_ Alors là, il se passerait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange ! Conclut Catherine.

Et c'est sur cette touche d'humour que tout le monde rentra chez soi. Steve, qui n'avait pas voulu insister, trouvait quand même que son lieutenant préféré avait changé. Et c'est la tête remplie de suppositions qu'il alla se coucher auprès de sa petite amie.

 _Dimanche 12 Mai 2013 Domicile de McGarrett 15H13_

La journée se déroulait bien pour Steve puisque après avoir fait son sport matinal, il passait du temps sur sa plage avec la femme qu'il aimait. Mais quand il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone, il sut que son week-end était fichu.

_ McGarrett.  
_ Commandant, on a retrouvé un corps à l'Est de Kapolei.  
_ J'appelle mon équipe et on arrive tout de suite.

Après avoir appelé Chin et Kono, Steve composa le numéro de Danny.  
_ Williams à l'appareil.  
_ Danny, c'est moi. Désolé de te gâcher ton week-end avec Grace mais on a trouvé un corps près de Kapolei.  
_ Pffff, très bien, je suppose que je passe te prendre ?  
_ Ouais ça serait pas de refus !  
_D'accord, j'arrive.  
_OK.  
_ Au fait, Steve ?  
_ Ouais ?  
_ Je n'avais pas Grace ce week-end !  
_ Qu...? J'ai dû me tromper.  
_ Je pense oui !

Steve venait de raccrocher et était maintenant persuadé que Danny lui cachait quelque chose. Restait à savoir quoi ! Il lui parlerait dans la voiture…

Dix minutes plus tard, Steve entendit un bruit de klaxon. Il sortit de chez lui et vit Danny lui lancer les clefs.  
_ Je suppose que tu conduis.  
_ Yep ! Après tout, c'est normal, je conduis mieux que toi.  
_ Non, tu ne conduis pas mieux que moi, tu as juste ton côté suicidaire qui ressort à chaque fois que tu as un volant dans tes mains.  
_ Moi, suicidaire ? Que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui porte une cravate alors qu'il fait trente-cinq degrés à l'ombre.  
_ Qui porte une cravate aujourd'hui ? Personne que je sache !  
_ Oui, c'est ce que je remarque depuis quelque temps. J'ai peur que tu sois malade, Danny.  
_ Malade de quoi ?  
_ Tu commences à aimer Hawaï.  
_ Quoi ! Aimer cette île où on n'est pas foutu de trouver une bonne pizza ? Impossible, c'est toi qui divagues.  
_ Comme tu veux.

La fin du trajet se fit en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent le reste de l'équipe. Steve prit la parole.  
_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a Max ?  
_ Femme âgée entre trente et trente-cinq ans. Une seule blessure par balle au niveau du cœur ce qui est très probablement la cause de la mort.  
_A quand remonte la mort ?  
_Elle est survenue entre trois et quatre heures ce matin.  
_Connaît-on l'identité de la victime ?  
_Oui boss, on a retrouvé une carte de transport dans sa poche, Miranda Blue, âgée de 32 ans.  
_Et on a des témoins ?  
C'est Chin qui répondit cette fois :  
_Un couple dit qu'ils l'ont aperçue et qu'un type louche la suivait, il portait une capuche et des lunettes de soleil.

Danny se pencha près du corps.  
_Pas d'argent ni de sac, elle a tout l'air d'avoir subi un vol qui aurait mal tourné. S'est-elle débattue Max ?  
_Et bien, vu les bleus au niveau des poignets, il est fort possible que oui, cependant, j'en saurai plus après avoir fait une autopsie complète.  
_Très bien, vous allez au QG. Kono, tu cherches à savoir si elle a eu des antécédents judiciaires auparavant. Chin, tu te renseignes afin de trouver sa famille et tu m'envoies tout ça pour que Danny et moi, on aille les prévenir.  
_Ça marche ! Répondirent les deux cousins.

Dans la voiture, tout était calme. Puis Steve lança à Danny :  
_Danny, il faut que je te parle.  
_Moi aussi Steve, je dois te dire un truc.  
_Écoute, j'ai bien remarqué que, depuis quelque temps, tu te comportes de manière différente. Tu es plus discret mais je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi.

Danny était perplexe : comment avait-il pu comprendre ? Bien sûr, c'est un Super Seal mais de là à comprendre aussi rapidement…

_C'est Gabby n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'est toujours pas revenue ?  
_Hein !? Heu…oui c'est ça.  
_Tu veux un conseil mon pote ? Passe à autre chose, vis ta vie, et tu trouveras forcément quelqu'un qui t'aimera vraiment pour ce que tu es.  
_Venant de toi, Néandertal, ça fait bizarre, mais tu as sûrement raison !  
_Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
_ Non rien, c'était justement à propos de Gabby.  
_Ah ! Tu vois, tu peux rien me cacher, heureusement que je s...  
_STEVE, ATTENTION !

Steve appuya de toutes ses forces sur la pédale de frein. Le crissement fut très bruyant...

A SUIVRE


	2. Chapter 2

_QG du 5-0 au même moment_

_Alors cousine ? Est-ce que notre victime était une grande délinquante ?  
_Et bien non, Chin, son casier est vierge. Elle a juste fait un excès de vitesse il y a deux ans. Et toi, tu as réussi à trouver son adresse ?  
_Oui, elle vivait seule et son père et sa mère habitent juste en face de chez elle.  
_Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment éloignée de ses parents en fait.  
_C'est exact ! J'appelle Steve pour lui transmettre nos informations.

Chin prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son patron. Les cinq sonneries se firent entendre et il tomba sur le répondeur.

_Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Steve McGarrett. Laissez un message.  
_Tiens, c'est bizarre.  
_De quoi cousin ?  
_Il ne décroche pas.  
_Tu les connais, ils doivent encore être en train de se chamailler !  
_Oui tu as raison, je vais quand même appeler Danny pour voir.

 _Place Hoewaa_

_MAIS STEVE TU ES FOU OU QUOI ? COMMENT T'AS FAIT POUR NE PAS VOIR CE CAMION ARRIVER ?  
_HO DANNY, CALME TOI ! Ça va, je l'ai évité de justesse. De toute façon, c'est lui qui a dû griller un feu rouge. Je vais lui en toucher deux mots.

Steve sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le camion. Son chauffeur avait l'air d'être encore sous le choc.

_Dites-donc vous ! Ca va pas ? Vous avez failli nous tuer. Il lui montra son badge.  
Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous coller une bonne amende !  
_Mais je vous jure, monsieur, je suis passé au vert.  
_C'est ça, tu me prends pour qui ?  
_Je vous assure, vérifiez par vous-même, j'ai cru voir des caméras de surveillance.  
_Je te préviens, je vais faire mon enquête et s'il s'avère que ce que tu m'as dit est faux, je te retrouverai et te collerai au trou pour un bon bout de temps.  
_Décidément, il faut que tu te calmes, Super Seal, Chin m'a appelé car tu ne répondais pas. La famille de la victime habite à Kaiau Avenue, viens allons-y.

 _Domicile de Monsieur et Madame Blue_

_Messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
_Vous êtes bien Madame Blue ?  
_Oui c'est bien moi.  
_Commandant McGarrett et voici mon équipier, le lieutenant Williams, nous venons vous parler au sujet de votre fille.  
_Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de votre fille.

A ces mots, la femme se laissa tomber sur le sol. Danny la rattrapa.

_Comment c'est arrivé ?  
_Elle a été assassinée ce matin. On lui a tiré dessus.  
_Je sais que c'est dur, poursuivit Danny, mais connaissiez-vous une personne qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?  
_Lui en vouloir ? Mais de quoi ? Miranda était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gentille. C'était un modèle de bonté.  
_Peut-on savoir où est votre mari ?  
_Il est allé rendre visite à son frère qui est sur le continent.  
_Nous vous remercions de votre aide et nous vous présentons toutes nos condoléances. conclut Danny.

Alors qu'il sortait de la maison, Steve dit à Danny.  
_Cette fille paraissait être tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête. Qui lui aurait voulu du mal ?  
_C'est sans doute un vol pur et simple qui a mal tourné.  
_Non, j'y crois pas trop.  
_Et pourquoi ?  
_L'instinct, Danny, l'instinct…  
_Ah oui, c'est vrai que grâce à ton entraînement de Seal, tu as développé un flair pour attraper les méchants !  
_Exactement !

 _QG du 5-0 17H45_

Alors Chin, dis-moi que tu as quelque chose ?  
_En effet, j'ai fouillé un peu plus profondément dans sa vie et il s'avère qu'elle avait un copain : Pete Dux, trente-cinq ans et qui a fait deux ans de prison pour escroquerie.  
_Lui n'était pas aussi sage que Miranda.  
_Et c'est pas tout, il était très endetté.  
_Bon boulot ! Kono et Danny, vous allez le chercher. Chin, va voir Max pour savoir s'il a découvert quelque chose.  
_OK patron.

Après qu'ils soient tous partis, Steve prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

_Duke, c'est moi. Tu as reçu les vidéos de surveillance que je t'avais demandées ?  
_Oui et je peux te dire que le conducteur n'est pas en tort, le feu était bien vert.  
_Quoi ?! C'est moi qui ai fait une erreur alors.  
_Non, Steve, ce n'est ni toi ni le chauffeur. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un dysfonctionnement au niveau du feu. Il aurait dû passer au rouge mais cela ne s'est jamais produit.  
_Je te remercie Duke  
_Y'a pas de quoi, Steve !

 _Boulevard Kalaeloa_

_Mais c'est pas possible, pourquoi tous les suspects prennent la fuite à chaque fois qu'on leur demande de nous suivre ?  
_C'est la vie, Danny ! Tu le poursuis et je lui coupe la route.  
_Ça marche !

Danny enjamba un banc, sauta par dessus une poubelle tout cela en ordonnant au fuyard de s'arrêter ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas !  
Tout d'un coup, Kono surgit de nulle part et lui asséna un magistral uppercut qui l'envoya au tapis !  
_Tu fatigues Danny ? Lui demanda Kono avec un sourire.  
_ Moque-toi de moi, c'est ce satané soleil qui m'use !

 _QG du 5-0 18H30_

Comme à son habitude, Steve avait menotté le suspect sur la chaise et commença à l'interroger.  
_Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ?  
_Réfléchissez, commandant ?

D'un geste vif, Steve se rapprocha et lui dit.  
_Premièrement, tu vas redescendre d'un ton et deuxièmement, tu vas répondre à ma question.  
_Je suis sorti de prison y a cinq mois alors oui, forcément, quand je vois les flics, j'ai tendance à m'enfuir.  
_J'ai mon hypothèse : tu t'enfuyais car tu as tué Miranda Blue.  
_Quoi ?! Miranda est morte ?  
_Oui puisque c'est toi qui l'as tuée.  
_Mais non je vous jure !  
_Où étais-tu ce matin entre trois et quatre heures ?  
_Euh… Je dormais avec ma copine.  
_Tu mens, ta copine s'est justement fait tuer.  
_Mon autre copine, demandez-lui, elle vous le confirmera.  
_Où habite-t-elle ?  
_A Waipahu.

Steve sortit de la pièce et alla demander à Kono de vérifier l'alibi du suspect.

_Alors Chin, Max t'a donné du nouveau ? Un indice ?  
_Malheureusement non, aucune empreinte, ce qui me paraît bizarre vu que c'est sensé être un petit vol qui a mal tourné.  
_Oui, à mon avis on veut nous faire croire à un vol, mais c'est bien plus que ça.

_Boss, je viens de raccrocher avec la deuxième copine de Pete qui confirme son alibi. De plus il n'a pas pu faire l'aller-retour entre Waipahu et Kapolei vu qu'ils se sont couchés à trois heures après avoir fait la fête.  
_OK merci Kono. Bon, on arrête là et on se voit demain.  
_A demain patron ! Lui lança Kono.  
_Je range mes papiers et j'y vais Steve, à demain.  
_Bon Steve, je suppose que je te ramène ou tu préfères rentrer à pied ?  
_C'est bon Danny, Cath passe me prendre.  
_ A demain alors !  
_C'est ça à demain et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, passe à autre chose !  
_T'inquiète pas !

 _Maison du lieutenant Danny Williams 19h02_

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Danny sortit de sa voiture et prit ses clefs de maison afin d'ouvrir la porte. Soudain, il s'arrêta net : une enveloppe rouge était accrochée sur sa porte. Il la prit, l'ouvrit et lut la lettre : _« Aujourd'hui, tu as manqué de te faire renverser par un camion. Ce n'était que le début. Ecoute cette peur qui grandit en toi. Le jeu commence maintenant. Tu vas souffrir pour tes péchés, crois moi, tu vas souffrir._

 _Ps: Ne préviens personne, celui qui doit souffrir, c'est toi mais si tu lui en parles, il souffrira aussi.»_

Danny était terrorisé. Qui était cette personne qui lui voulait du mal et pourquoi ?  
C'est l'esprit chargé qu'il rentra chez lui. Il ne remarqua pas la personne qui l'observait avec un large sourire. Son plan se mettait en marche et plus rien ne pourrait dorénavant l'arrêter.

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapter 3

Mercredi 15 Mai 2013 QG Du 5-0 13H35

Cela faisait trois jours que le 5-0 enquêtait sur le meurtre de Miranda Blue et l'équipe n'avançait guère.

_Reprenons. Miranda a été tué entre trois heures et quart du matin. On sait qu'elle adorait les étoiles et qu'elle se promenait la nuit pour les admirer. De plus ça ressemble fortement à un vol mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que nous n'ayons retrouvé aucune empreinte, donc oublions tout de suite les petits malfrats.

_C'est ça boss. Son copain à un alibi puisque il dormait avec son autre copine.

Toute l'équipe était tendue mais Danny l'était encore plus.

_On avance à rien c'est pas possible. Cette fille n'a pas de casier, elle est connue pour être d'une extrême gentillesse, qui voudrait la tuer ?

_Calme toi Danno.

_Que je me calme, ça fait trois trois jours qu'on bosse sur cette affaire et où on en est, à RIEN !

On patauge comme des canards dans une marre sans savoir où aller, on ne sait pas où chercher les informations. Cette fille devait bien avoir au moins un ennemi, une personne qui lui en voulait, je ne sais pas ? On a même pas parlé à son père,quand est-ce qu'il rentre déjà ?

C'est Chin qui lui répondit.

_Il arrive aujourd'hui à quatorze heures cinq.

_Est-il au courant que sa fille a été tué ? Demanda Steve.

_Oui, sa femme la prévenue.

_Très bien alors dès qu'il sera descendu de l'avion, Chin et Kono vous l'emmenez ici pour qu'on puisse l'interroger.

_Ça marche Steve

_Et toi Danny, tu viens dans mon bureau.

Les deux partenaires se rendirent dans le bureau de Steve. C'est lui qui prit la parole.

_Tu vas me dires ce qui se passe une bonne fois pour toute Danny.

_Il n'y a rien à dire Steve, tout va très bien.

_TOUT VA TRES BIEN ? Arrête Danny, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, ça fait trois ans que je te connais et c'est la première fois depuis l'enlèvement de Grace que je te voies aussi tendu et aussi mal.

Lorsque il entendit ses mots, Danny ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Quel jour horrible cela avait été avec tout d'abord la mort de son ami et ensuite l'enlèvement de sa fille. Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis et il en faisait encore des cauchemars.

_Laisse tomber Steve, c'est Gabby.

_Non je sais très bien que ce n'est pas Gabby. Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot !

_Écoute Steve, quand tu as eu l'histoire avec Shelburne, est-ce que tu m'en a parlé ?

_Bah oui.

_Non tu es partis en ne me laissant qu'un mot. Un mot, tu te rends compte ? Rien d'autres. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour t'aider, et Chin et Kono n'ont plus n'ont rien put faire. Quand tu es partis en Corée, s'était pareil ! Et pourquoi tu faisais ça ? Pour nous protéger. Et bien aujourd'hui je fais pareil Steve, je ne vous dis rien pour vous protéger car vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux avec Grace. Vous êtes ma famille, mon ohana comme vous dites. Alors tu devrais être le premier à comprendre ça Steve. S'il te plait, juste une fois Steve, reste en dehors de tous ça.

Et c'est sur c'est mot que Danny se tourna en direction de la porte.

_Ah oui, tu te souviens que j'ai pris mon après-midi pour passer du temps avec Grace.

_Oui c'est vrai, amusez-vous bien.

_Merci. Steve ?

_Ouais Danno ?

_Je compte sur toi pour attraper cette ordure !

_T'inquiètes pas, on l'aura, tôt ou tard !

Steve savait bien que ce que cachait Danny était une chose dangereuse, car si il ne voulait pas en parler c'est que c'était bien plus grave que ce qu'il n'imaginait. Il ne s'agissait plus de Gabby là.

Les cousins arrivèrent un quart d'heure après que Danny soit parti, ils étaient bien sûr accompagnés du père de la victime.

_Bonjour, je suis le commandant McGarrett, tout d'abord je vous pris d'accepter toutes nos condoléances.

_Passons ces formalités commandant, que voulez vous savoir ?

_Saviez vous si votre fille fréquentait de mauvaises personnes ?

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, je ne vivais pas avec elle, elle faisait sa vie.

_Donc vous ne savez pas si elle s'était attirée des ennuis, si quelqu'un aurait put lui en vouloir ?

_C'est quoi toutes ses questions, je croyais qu'elle avait subit un vol et que cela avait mal tourné ?

_C'est effectivement ce que nous indiques les preuves mais...

_Et bien alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous lui chercher un ennemi. Allez plutôt chercher près des toxicos qui trainent dans la rue.

_Nous étudions toutes les pistes possibles. Ajouta Kono

_Bon et bien je pense que se sera tout. Merci de votre contribution.

_C'est ça, au revoir.

Après que le père de Miranda soit sorti, Steve se tourna vers ses acolytes et dit.

_Il est pas net ce type, on dirait que la mort de sa fille ne l'affecte pas.

_Comment peut-on être aussi froid ? Se demanda Kono

_Tu sais cousine, parfois, les gens sont sur la défensive simplement par ce qu'ils ne veulent pas montrer leur tristesse.

_Oui mais lui est différent, personnellement, je n'ai pas confiance en lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose..

Steve était d'accord avec Kono. Cet homme paraissait être tout ce qu'il y'a de plus suspect. Cependant, un père pouvait-il tuer sa fille ? Était-ce vraiment possible ?

_Bon Kono, tu demandes à nos collèguess de Los Angeles si il est possible qu'ils le retrouvent sur les caméras de surveillances de la ville afin de confirmer son alibi. Chin toi, tu vérifies ses antécédents.

_Bien patron !

Près de **_Kailua Beach_** 17H45

Danny venait d'emmener sa fille surfer et lui avait acheter une glace.

_Alors mon petit chat, cette journée ?

_C'était super Danno ! En plus, elle est géniale cette plage car y'a pas beaucoup de monde.

_Et oui, c'est une plage secrète mais Steve m'a autorisé a y aller. Cependant, il ne faut le dire à personne, c'est un secret. Je peux compter sur toi ?

_Bien sûr Danno !

_Allez, on passe à la maison pour reprendre tes affaires et ensuite, je te ramène chez ta mère.

_Ohhhh, pas déjà !

_Et si mon ange, moi aussi j'aurais préféré avoir plus de temps mais tu as école demain. On se verra le weekend prochain ?

_Oui d'accord !

_Si tu veux, on ira au parc d'attraction que tu aimes tant.

_Oh se serait génial ! Est-ce que Oncle Steve pourra venir avec nous ?

_Et bien, si il n'est pas occupé à jeter les méchants aux requins, oui, je suis sur qu'il sera ravie !

_Cool !

Le retour à la maison de Danny se fit rapidement et dans la bonne humeur. Grace racontait à Danny comment elle et son équipe avait réussi à former la super pyramide.

_Tu es vraiment trop forte monkey, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui était tout en haut de la pyramide ?

_Comment tu as deviné ?

_Je suis un peu devin tu sais.

_Ahaha ! Danno ?

_Oui ma chérie ?

_On arrive bientôt ?

_Et bien dit donc, tu ne reconnais même plus l'endroit où j'habite ! Regardes, on est arrivé.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai tu as raison Danno, je suis fatiguée c'est pour ça.

Après s'être garé, Danny sortit de la voiture et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

_Allez viens mon petit chat, tu récupères tes affaires et on file chez maman pour que tu puisses te reposer.

_D'accord Danno.

Soudain, Danny s'arrêta net. Sa porte était ouverte et il savait très bien qu'il l'avait fermée en partant de chez lui.

_Tu sais ce qu'on va faire monkey ? Tu vas rester dans la voiture et je vais moi même aller chercher tes affaires. OK ?!

_OK !

Après avoir reposé sa fille, Danny se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un pas prudent. Arrivé à la porte, il sortit son arme de service. Dans sa tête, il compta jusqu'à trois et entra.

_5-0, PERSONNE NE BOUGE !

Il ne vit personne. Après avoir fait un rapide tour des lieux, il se rendit compte que rien n'avait été volé puisque la télé, l'ordinateur et tous les objets précieux étaient présents. On avait juste tout mis en désordre.

Puis, Danny se tourna vers le mur du salon et y vit inscrit dessus « Je t'ai dit que le jeu venait de commencer mais malheureusement pour toi, tu as déjà perdu. Profites de ces derniers instants Williams. »

A SUIVRE


	4. Chapter 4

_**Maison du lieutenant Danny Williams 19h10**_

Après avoir découvert que sa maison avait été visitée et taguée de menaces, Danny avait déposé sa fille chez sa mère et était revenu chez lui. Il n'avait pas prévenu la police car d'une part, c'était lui la police et d'autre part, il ne voulait pas impliquer ses amis. Il savait très bien que l'individu qui s'était introduit chez lui était le même que celui qui lui envoyait les menaces.  
Qui était cette personne ? Pourquoi lui en voulait-elle autant ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?  
Autant de questions dont Danny ne trouva pas les réponses.  
C'est en examinant le mur qu'il reconnut un point semblable aux lettres qu'il avait reçues. Bien que l'auteur en soit le même et que cela soit normal qu'il y ait des similitudes, il remarqua cependant que la lettre _« J »_ était écrite d'une étrange manière. Sa boucle était très accentuée. Danny décida donc d'aller trouver Fong le lendemain afin de voir s'il pourrait trouver un lien avec d'anciennes enquêtes ou si une personne répertoriée dans les fichiers avait cette particularité d'écrire.

 ** _Jeudi 16 Mai 2013 QG Du 5-0 8H10_**

_Bonjour patron, déjà arrivé !  
_Salut Kono. Oui, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir longtemps, alors je suis venu travailler plus tôt !  
_Quelque chose qui te tracasse Steve ? Lui demanda Chin.  
_Non rien de spécial ! Je pense que c'est à cause de la pleine lune, ça m'arrive régulièrement !

En réalité, il n'avait pas pu dormir à cause du comportement de Danny. Celui-ci avait des ennuis cependant, il lui avait bien interdit de s'en mêler. Mais il était son ami, le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais eu, alors même si cela n'allait pas lui plaire, Steve s'était promis de découvrir ce qu'il lui arrivait afin d'aider son ami.

_Tiens, Danny n'est pas encore arrivé ? Demanda Kono.  
_Non, il a dit qu'il devait aller quelque part et qu'il sera là d'ici vingt minutes maximum.  
_Si ça se trouve, il est allé chercher une nouvelle chemise à fleur ! Il va arriver et nous dire qu' Hawaii est l'endroit le plus beau du monde !  
_Ahahah ! Faut pas trop rêver cousin !  
_Oui Kono à raison, j'ai bien peur que cela n'arrive jamais ! Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, Kono, as-tu eu des nouvelles de nos confrères de Los Angeles ?  
_Ils ont dit qu'ils nous enverraient les vidéos aujourd'hui.  
_Très bien. Chin, as-tu trouvé quoi que ce soit dans le dossier de Monsieur Blue ?  
_Et bien figure-toi qu'on ne pourra pas dire que la gentillesse de Miranda lui venait de son père. Il a eu plusieurs petites condamnations pour coups et blessures, des bagarres qui auraient dégénéré. C'est un impulsif.  
_Et à quand remonte sa dernière condamnation ?  
_C'est là que ça devient intéressant, elle date d'il y a un an. Une peine de six mois pour agression et il a été incarcéré dans la même prison que Pete Dux.  
_Le petit ami de Miranda ! Eh bien, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit une coïncidence.

 _ **Laboratoire de Charlie Fong au même moment**_

_Salut Charlie, tu vas bien ?  
_Oui, merci très bien et toi ?  
_Pas trop mal !  
_Que puis-je faire pour toi, Danny ?  
_Eh bien vois-tu… Je travaille sur une enquête où une personne a reçu plusieurs lettres de menaces et une personne s'est introduite chez elle pour inscrire un message sur le mur. J'ai remarqué que les _« J »_ étaient faits d'une manière particulière et je me demandais si on ne trouverait pas un lien avec d'autres affaires ?  
_Montre-moi ça.

Danny lui tendit les photos.

_Eh bien dit donc, je n'aimerais pas être la personne qui reçoit ces lettres, ce doit être vraiment flippant !  
_A qui le dis-tu !  
_Bon, je fais ça le plus vite possible et je te tiens au courant !  
_Merci Charlie.  
_Y a pas de quoi !

 _ **QG du 5-0 8H25**_

_Salut les gars, désolé du retard !  
_Bah Danny, et la chemise à fleur !?  
_De quoi tu parles Kono ?  
_Laisse tomber Danno, alors cette après-midi avec Grace ?  
_Super, je l'ai amenée sur la plage que tu m'avais conseillée et elle a adoré !  
_Tant mieux !  
_Alors l'enquête, vous avez trouvé une piste ?  
_Et bien figure-toi que le père de la victime n'est pas un ange, il est allé plusieurs fois en prison dont une fois en même temps que Pete Dux.  
_Alors ce n'est pas un hasard si Miranda sortait avec Pete.  
_C'est ce qu'on se dit mais on n'arrive pas à trouver un mobile et tous les deux ont un alibi.  
_Je pense qu'on devrait réinterroger le petit ami. Il sera plus facile à faire parler que le père.  
_Oui tu as sûrement raison. Chin et Danny, vous allez le chercher. Kono, tu restes là à essayer de trouver d'autres informations et si les gars de L.A appellent, tu me préviens, je suis dans mon bureau.  
_Ça marche !

 _ **Camaro 8H50**_

_T'es bien silencieux Danny. Un problème ?  
_Non ce n'est rien t'inquiète, je n'ai pas très bien dormi c'est tout.  
_La pleine lune sans doute !  
_Sans doute.  
_Tiens, il faudra que je te fasse goûter un truc, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer !  
_Tu sais moi l'ananas et tout, c'est pas mon truc. Je suis plus du genre pizza quatre fromages devant un match de ligue.  
_Non, ça à mon avis, ça va te plaire…  
_Ah bon ? Comment ça s'appelle ?  
_Mahi-Mahi, c'est un excellent poisson.  
_On verra ce que mon palais de Jersey en pensera !  
_On verra !

 _ **QG du 5-0 9H30**_

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que Steve faisait de la paperasse dans son bureau et l'inactivité lui pesait. De plus, Danny occupait tout son esprit. Depuis trois ans maintenant ses problèmes étaient devenus ceux de Danny et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui avait des problèmes et il ne pouvait même pas l'aider. Il avait beau se torturer l'esprit, il ne trouvait pas. Steve ne voulait quand même pas fouiller dans le passé de Danny, il sait que cela serait totalement déplacé. Tout d'un coup, la sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de ses pensées.

_McGarrett.  
_C'est Fong, j'ai les résultats scientifiques pour votre enquête.  
_Qu... attends deux minutes s'il te plaît.

Steve posa son téléphone et appela Kono.

_Dis Kono, c'est toi qui a demandé à Fong de faire des analyses ?  
_Non pourquoi ?  
_Non rien, laisse tomber.

Il reprit le téléphone.

_Oui Fong, dis-moi qui te les a apportées ?  
_C'est Danny ce matin pourquoi ?

Steve était perplexe, il savait très bien qu'aucune analyse n'avait été demandée, mais alors qu'est-ce que Danny avait demandé à Fong d'analyser ?

_D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il savait que Danny n'allait pas apprécier mais tant pis, il saurait enfin où chercher et comment aider son ami.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Steve était dans le laboratoire.  
_Alors Fong, dis-moi tout !  
_Et bien je n'ai malheureusement trouvé aucune correspondance avec l'écriture et aucun lien avec des affaires passées ayant eu lieu sur l'île. Étant donné que je n'ai pas eu les originaux des lettres, je ne peux pas vous dire s'il est possible de trouver des empreintes mais je doute fort que non. C'est un travail de professionnel.  
_OK tant pis, merci quand même. Je vais récupérer les preuves s'il te plaît.  
_Les voici.  
_Merci Fong.  
_Mais de rien commandant !

Steve décida de remonter d'abord dans son bureau avant de regarder ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Une fois dedans et enfermé, il s'assit dans son bureau et lut les lettres et ce qu'il lut le cloua. Des menaces, il n'y avait que des menaces. Qui en voulait à ce point à son ami. Une personne lui avait envoyé ces lettres et s'était même introduite chez lui. Il savait que Danny était fort et courageux mais devant de telles menaces, tout être humain ressent la crainte. C'est pour cela que Danny était stressé et tendu depuis quelques temps. De plus, Steve remarqua que Danny avait volontairement flouté son nom afin que ni Fong ni personne ne puisse découvrir que ces lettres lui étaient adressées. Tout s'éclaircissait. Quelqu'un en voulait à son meilleur ami et qui que se soit, une chose était sûre, il allait le payer très cher.  
Soudain, Kono frappa à la porte.

_Steve, j'ai l'agent Callen de Los Angeles au téléphone. Il veut te parler car à priori, c'est très important.  
_C'est au sujet de l'enquête ?  
_Apparemment oui !

 **A SUIVRE**


	5. Chapter 5

_**QG du 5-0 10H00**_

_McGarrett.  
_C'est l'agent Callen. On a les vidéos de surveillance que vous nous avez demandées.  
_Et, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?  
_Eh bien, votre homme, Blue, a bien fait un séjour chez nous, à Los Angeles.  
_Merde, ça confirme son alibi.  
_Oui, cependant on l'a vu parler avec une personne qui semblerait ne pas appartenir à sa famille.  
_Ah oui, qui donc ?  
_Rence Piguel. Une ordure qui a un casier long comme mon bras. Un trafiquant d'armes, dealer, condamné plusieurs fois pour coups et blessures. Cependant, il est surtout soupçonné d'avoir cambriolé un des plus gros casinos de L.A. Malheureusement, on n'a jamais réussi à le mettre sous les verrous faute de preuves.  
_Mais quel lien ont ces deux individus ?  
_Apparemment aucun mais à priori, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de se faire repérer.  
_OK merci pour tout.  
_On va continuer à creuser du côté de Piguel et on vous rappelle s'il y a du nouveau.  
_Merci Callen, au fait, dis bien à Sam que j'ai toujours son dîner en tête.  
_T'inquiète, je lui dirai !

Après avoir raccroché, Steve sortit de son bureau pour mettre Kono au courant.

_L'affaire se complique un peu plus patron !  
_J'en suis pas si sûr Kono. On sait maintenant que le père de Miranda préparait quelque chose. Il faut trouver quoi car je parie que ça a un lien avec le meurtre.

Au même moment, Chin et Danny arrivèrent avec le suspect.

_Il a encore voulu s'enfuir, ça commence vraiment à m'énerver ces courses poursuites.  
_Allons Danny, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas de l'avoir attrapé, c'est pas de ma faute si tu as du mal à me suivre !  
_Nan, j'ai du mal à suivre Steve car lui c'est un Super Seal. Toi, c'est juste que tu as pris un chemin plus rapide !  
_Ahahah, que veux-tu Danny, tu commences à rouiller.  
_Je ne crois pas non, on vérifie ça quand tu veux.  
_Ça marche !

C'est Kono qui les coupa.

_Bon les gars, c'est fini ce combat de coq ? Ceci dit, moi je mise sur Chin, c'est vrai que tu fatigues Danny !  
_Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Kono !  
_STOP STOP STOP ! Les gars, je vous rappelle que vous avez un suspect entre les mains, emmenez le en salle d'interrogatoire. Kono, tu les suis, c'est toi qui te charges de l'interroger !  
_Très bien !

 _ **Salle d'interrogatoire 10H20**_

_Bon allons-y Pete, pourquoi prendre la fuite ?  
_ Un réflexe je vous ai déjà dit.  
_Ça m'étonnerait, qu'est-ce que tu caches ?  
_Rien ! Et puis, pourquoi c'est vous qui m'interrogez, sans blague, une femme quoi ! Vous croyez que ça va me faire peur ?!

En entendant cela, Kono donna un violent coup de pied dans la chaise du suspect qui le fit tomber par terre. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui souffla :

_Ecoute-moi bien petite ordure, soit tu coopères et tout se passera bien pour toi, soit tu décides de ne rien dire et crois-moi, je vais me faire un plaisir de te pourrir tes journées jusqu'à la fin de ta petite existence. C'est clair ?  
_Euh… oui, très clair. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Elle redressa la chaise et demanda.

_Pourquoi sortais-tu avec Miranda ?  
_Parce que je l'aimais !  
_Tu vas pas me faire avaler ça. T'étais avec son père en tôle, ça peut pas être juste une coïncidence ?  
_Je vous jure, en prison on est devenu amis et il m'a montré une photo de sa fille, je l'ai tout de suite trouvée sublime. Alors, quand je suis sorti, je suis allé la voir. Il s'est avéré que c'était la personne la plus gentille et la plus douce que j'aie jamais rencontré.  
_Donc tu es sorti avec. Savait-elle que tu avais fait de la prison ?  
_Oui, c'est une des premières choses que je lui ai dite. Je lui ai dit que j'avais fait une boulette et que je voulais changer, que j'arrêtais les conneries et elle m'a cru. Elle m'a même aidé, on vivait heureux ensemble. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à trouver un travail car avec mon casier, personne ne me prenait. Alors j'ai commencé à m'endetter, mais Miranda ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Elle a dit qu'on s'en sortirait ensemble, qu'on était unis.  
_Et ensuite ?  
_Ensuite, son père est venu me voir et m'a proposé un job.  
_Et tu as accepté ?  
_Bien sûr, c'était ma seule chance ! Je devais m'occuper de son magasin, je rangeais les cartons, nettoyais le sol. Ce n'était pas ce qui avait de meilleur mais c'était déjà ça.  
_Que s'est-il passé après ?  
_Après ? Rien, je continue de bosser là bas.

Kono voyait bien qu'il ne lui disait pas tout.

_Pete, ne mens pas. Tu veux replonger, c'est ça ?  
_Mais j'ai rien fait !  
_Peut-être pas encore mais tôt ou tard, ça arrivera.  
_Ok.

Il fit une pose puis reprit.

Le truc, c'est que quand je m'occupais du magasin, y avait souvent des types louches qui demandaient à voir Monsieur Blue. Alors un jour, je lui ai demandé qui ils étaient et c'est là qu'il m'a tout dévoilé.  
_Quoi ? Que t'a-t-il dit ?  
_Qu'il préparait un coup. Il avait prévu de cambrioler le casino d'Holulu et qu'il avait besoin de mon aide. Au début, j'ai refusé mais après, il m'a dit que si je ne faisais pas comme il voulait, je n'aurais plus de travail et qu'il fera tout pour briser ma relation avec sa fille. Alors, j'ai dû accepter.  
_Et quand aura lieu ce vol ?  
_Aujourd'hui, en début de soirée vers dix huit heures normalement.  
_Bien. Y a-t-il autre chose que tu voudrais me dire ?  
_Oui, quand Miranda s'est fait tuée, il était sur le continent. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un contact qui lui donnerait des conseils pour le cambriolage.  
_Il t'a dit son nom ?  
_Heuu, un certain « Piguel » je crois.  
_D'accord merci Pete. Je vais voir mon boss et en attendant, tu restes là.

Kono alla ensuite voir son Steve et lui expliqua ce que Pete lui avait dit.

_Bon, on va le garder avec nous et il va bien aller faire ce cambriolage. Ensuite, on arrêtera Blue et ses hommes qui seront pris sur le fait. Ils devraient au moins plonger pour ça.  
_Tu ne penses pas que Blue a un lien avec le meurtre de sa fille Steve ?  
_Si bien sûr, on l'interrogera et il nous avouera tout, j'en suis sûr.  
_Si tu le dis !

 _ **Honolulu 18 Heures**_

Le reste de la journée s'était passée dans le calme, tout le monde était occupé à préparer l'opération de ce soir. Pete avait accepté de les aider, ce qui l'assurait de ne pas plonger avec Blue. Quand vint l'heure, toute l'équipe était en position.

L'intervention avait été rapide, des coups de feu avaient été échangés mais pas de blessés à déplorer, en tout cas du côté du 5-0. Steve avait décidé de mettre Blue à l'ombre pour la nuit afin de le faire parler plus tard. Il avait de plus félicité ses collègues pour le travail accompli et leur avait dit de rentrer chez eux, ce qu'ils avaient tous fait, même lui.

 _ **Maison du lieutenant Danny Williams 19h15**_

Après l'opération réussie, Danny était rentré chez lui. Il voulait cependant appeler Fong pour savoir s'il avait eu les résultats de l'analyse.

_Fong à l'appareil.  
_Fong, c'est Danny. Excuse-moi de te déranger après le boulot mais je voulais savoir si tu avais trouvé des informations sur les preuves que je t'ai données.  
_Malheureusement non mais Steve est passé les récupérer ce matin.  
_Qu... Ah bon ? Il a dû oublier de me le préciser. Merci Fong.  
_De rien Danny, bonne soirée.

Danny était complètement sonné, Steve était au courant, il avait mené son enquête alors qu'il le lui avait interdit. Comment avait-il réagi et pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas dit qu'il savait tout ?

 _ **Maison du Commandant Steve McGarrett 22H30**_

Steve s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand on sonna à la porte. Il se demanda qui pouvait être la personne venant le déranger à cette heure-ci. Quand il ouvrit la porte, la surprise ne fut pas des moindres.

_Danny mais qu'est-ce que tu fais...  
_Tais-toi Steve !  
_Tu m'avais promis que tu n'irais pas mettre ton nez dans mes affaires et une fois de plus, tu m'as menti. J'en ai ras-le-bol Steve, comment je peux te faire confiance ? Tu devais pas être au courant, personne ne devait être au courant ! Mais bien sûr, MONSIEUR est au-dessus de tout ça ! MONSIEUR peut faire ce que bon lui semble, après tout, il a l'immunité totale. Tu veux que je te dise Steve, tu me gaves, tu me...  
_DANNY, DANNY, Danny, Stop ! Calme-toi et rentre, faut qu'on discute.

 **A SUIVRE**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Maison du Commandant Steve McGarrett 22H35**_

_Assieds- toi Danny.  
_Non, je ne veux pas m'asseoir, je veux juste m'engueuler avec toi, Steve, car tu me saoules, tu dépasses les bornes, tu tu tu...

Danny lâchait prise, toute la pression et la crainte qu'il avait alors refoulées ces trois dernières semaines ressurgirent.  
En voyant son ami dans cet état, Steve lui agrippa l'épaule de façon à le réconforter.

_Hey mon pote, respire et souffle. Je suis là et quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là.  
_Ouais je sais Steve, mais là...là tu peux rien faire.  
_Mais si, je peux faire quelque chose. Commence par me raconter tout depuis le début.

Alors Danny lui expliqua tout : les lettres remplies de menaces, l'intrusion dans son domicile sans compter qu'il se sentait de plus en plus observé…

_Tu vois, je deviens fou, dit-il, j'en peux plus de cette situation. Au début, je croyais qu'il s'agissait juste d'un petit malin qui s'amusait à me faire peur mais j'ai compris que c'était quelqu'un de très sérieux lorsqu'il est entré chez moi. Je vais craquer Steve, je vais craquer.

Steve le fixa dans les yeux et lui dit :

_Non Danny, tu ne vas pas craquer, tu vas rester fort. On va arrêter celui qui t'envoie ces menaces, on va le mettre sous les barreaux, je te le promets.  
_Ne fais pas ça Steve, il ne doit pas savoir que t'es au courant, sinon, il s'en prendra à toi et ça... ça je ne le permettrai pas !  
_Il n'arrivera rien, ni à toi, ni à moi.  
_Quoi que je te dise, tu n'écouteras pas.  
_Tu me connais !

Cette dernière phrase avait redonné le sourire à Danny. Steve lui proposa alors de rester pour la nuit mais celui-ci déclina l'offre. Même s'il ne le disait pas, il était rassuré que Steve soit au courant et c'est le cœur un peu moins lourd qu'il rentra chez lui.

 _ **Vendredi 17 Mai 2013 QG Du 5-0 8H45**_

Kono et Chin étaient partis faire une perquisition au domicile de Monsieur Blue et ils n'avaient trouvé que des plans qui concernaient le braquage mais rien qui le reliait au meurtre.

C'est Steve qui l'interrogeait :  
_Pourquoi cambrioler ce casino ?  
_Vous devez vous en douter commandant, je suis sorti de prison avec un casier assez rempli. Alors forcément, vu que je n'ai plus de job, il faut bien que je trouve du fric.  
_Donc vous avez embauché Pete et l'avez forcé à participer à tout ça ?  
_Forcer est un bien grand mot.  
_Ne jouez pas sur les mots avec moi. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous avez tué votre propre fille ? Et pour de l'argent ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Avait-elle tout découvert ?  
_Avez-vous au moins des preuves pour prétendre m'accuser du meurtre de ma fille ?  
_Ça viendra, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.  
_Eh bien, vous feriez mieux de creuser bien profond et encore ça m'étonnerait que vous trouviez quoi que soit.

Steve était tellement énervé qu'il décida de sortir de la pièce sinon, il allait finir par le cogner de toutes ses forces.

 ** _Vendredi 17 Mai 2013 14H34_**

_Il n'a pas avoué je suppose ? Demanda Chin.  
_Non, toujours pas, ça fait trois fois qu'on l'interroge dans la même journée et il ne lâche rien. Danny et Kono sont allés en fin de matinée dans une des planques que nous a données un de ses acolytes mais ils n'ont rien trouvé si ce n'est des informations sur leur cambriolage.  
_Il tombera au moins pour ça.  
_Oui mais ça m'insupporte, je suis sûr que c'est lui le tueur et on n'a rien pour le prouver.  
_T'inquiète Steve, tôt ou tard, on en trouvera.  
_Et ça pourrait bien être maintenant boss !

Kono venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Steve.

_L'équipe de Los Angeles a quelque chose pour nous, ils me disent que c'est du lourd et préfère en parler par appel vidéo.  
_OK Kono, fais-le tout de suite s'il te plaît.  
_Ça marche !

Et en moins de deux minutes, la liaison fut établie et toute l'équipe s'était regroupée dans la salle principale.

_Salut Callen, il paraît que vous avez du nouveau ?  
_C'est exact, et c'est plus gros que ce que nous n'imaginions.  
_Explique, lui demanda Danny.  
_Après vous avoir contacté, on a pris en filature Rence Piguel et on a découvert que peu de temps après avoir rencontré Blue, il s'était rendu chez Lendoc, un type qu'on soupçonne d'avoir l'habitude de débarrasser certaines personnes de « paquets » encombrants.  
_Quel genre de paquets ?  
_Pour être plus clair, disons qu'il te débarrasse de ton voisin du dessus s'il fait trop de bruit !  
_Super, un tueur à gages, et sait-on ce qu'il a fait ensuite ? Demanda Danny.  
_Eh bien, Lendoc a pris un billet pour Hawaï le lendemain même.  
_Drôle de coïncidence, est-il toujours sur l'île ?  
_Il semblerait que oui.  
_Très bien, merci pour tout les gars, on va aller coincer cette ordure et ensuite se faire un bon week-end !  
_Toujours le sens de l'humour à ce que je vois Steve !

C'est Sam qui venait de prendre la parole.

_Je t'ai dit que tu allais l'avoir ton dîner Sam !  
_J'oublie pas, t'inquiète !  
_Allez, Salut !  
_A la prochaine !

Après avoir coupé la communication, Steve lança.

_Bon, il faut qu'on trouve ce Lendoc, c'est notre priorité numéro un.  
_Euhhh patron ?  
_C'est étonnant mais je l'ai repéré sur les caméras de surveillance.  
_Déjà ?!  
_Oui et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se cacher !  
_Très bien, allez, on va le chercher tout de suite.

 _ **Vendredi 17 Mai 2013 QG Du 5-0 16H**_

Steve était perplexe : l'arrestation s'était faite sans souci. En effet, le suspect s'était rendu sans condition. Soit il était fou, soit il avait tout prévu…

_Alors Chin ?  
_Il nie tout et dit qu'il est là en tant que touriste. C'est un professionnel Steve, il n'a laissé aucune preuve et sait comment réagir face à une situation comme celle-ci.  
_Comment peut-on faire ?

A ce moment, Danny arriva.

_On n'a qu'à faire semblant qu'on a trouvé des preuves et que s'il veut une réduction de peine, il doit nous donner le commanditaire du meurtre.  
_ Pourquoi pas mais tu penses que ça va marcher ?  
_J'en sais rien mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer.  
_Alors essayons !

Et Danny avait vu juste : deux heures après, Lendoc avait tout déballé : on lui avait proposé quinze mille dollars pour tuer Miranda Blue, il devait faire passer ça pour un vol qui aurait mal tourné. Il devait recevoir son argent sur un compte mais n'étant jamais arrivé, il avait décidé de rester pour trouver celui qui avait oublié de le payer. Steve avait compris qu'une partie du butin volé au casino aurait dû être reversé à Lendoc mais n'était jamais arrivé puisque le cambriolage n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Danny était énervé, cette enquête et ces menaces l'avaient rendu stressé et furieux à un point inimaginable.

_Vous avez commandité le meurtre de votre propre fille, mais pourquoi ?  
_Elle avait compris que je préparais un coup et voulait m'en empêcher. Elle voulait me dénoncer, ma propre fille voulait me dénoncer, VOUS COMPRENEZ ?

Danny l'empoigna.

_Nan, je comprends pas comment vous avez pu la tuer pour de l'argent, c'est minable.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il quitta le travail et rentra chez lui.

 _ **Maison du Commandant Steve McGarrett 21H30**_

L'enquête était close et plus rien ne l'empêchait de passer un bon weekend. Rien ? Et non, l'histoire avec Danny le souciait de plus en plus, il devait arrêter ce malade ! Sa sonnerie de téléphone le sortit de ses pensées.

_Allô ?  
_C'est Danny, tu vas bien ?  
_Oui et toi ?  
_Bof mais j'ai connu pire !  
_Tu voulais savoir quelque chose ?  
_Oui…En fait non… Eh bien, comment dire ? J'ai proposé à Grace d'aller au parc d'attractions le week-end prochain et elle...  
_Danny ? T'es là mon pote ?

Tout d'un coup, il entendit un énorme fracas :

_Danny ? DANNY ? Réponds-moi !

_DAAANNNNYYYYY !

 **A SUIVRE**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Maison du Commandant Steve McGarrett 21H45_**

N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse, Steve se précipita chez Danny. Plusieurs fois, il essaya de le joindre, en vain : il tombait à chaque fois sur la messagerie. Que s'était-il passé, lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Son cerveau était en ébullition, mais surtout, Steve avait peur pour Danny.

 _ **Maison du lieutenant Danny Williams 21H55**_

Lorsqu'il arriva au domicile de son partenaire, Steve sortit son arme, ouvrit lentement la porte et entra. Tout paraissait être en ordre : il n'y avait pas de meubles renversés ni de signes de lutte. Il monta à l'étage : personne.

_Danny, t'es là ? Je te préviens, si c'est une blague, c'est franchement pas drôle.

Pas de réponse.

Soudain, Steve vit le portable de Danny sur le sol, écrasé en mille morceaux. Quelqu'un s'en était pris à son coéquipier. Il décida d'appeler les cousins car ils devaient retrouver leur ami au plus vite.

_Chin.  
_C'est moi Steve, on a une nouvelle affaire.  
_Attends, je te mets sur haut-parleur, Kono est avec moi.  
_J'ai besoin de vous tout de suite, il y a eu un enlèvement.  
_D'accord, qui est la victime ?

_Steve ?  
_C'est Danny.  
_QUOI ! On arrive tout de suite.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde se trouvait au domicile de Danny, la police scientifique était elle aussi déjà présente.

Kono demanda à Steve :

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé patron ?  
_J'étais au téléphone avec lui quand tout d'un coup, j'ai entendu un grand fracas. J'ai demandé à Danny si tout allait bien mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Je suis donc venu chez lui et quand je suis arrivé, il n'était pas là et son portable était complètement explosé.

Chin soupira :

_Et merde...Pfff... Bon, concentrons-nous. On sait que Danny était différent depuis quelques temps, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

Chin vit a la tête de Steve qu'il y avait bien quelque chose…

_Steve, t'es au courant d'un truc ?  
_Eh bien...En fait voilà, Danny a reçu des lettres contenant des menaces. Au début, il pensait qu'il ne s agissait que d'un petit malin mais après...  
_Après quoi Boss ?  
_Le type s'est carrément introduit chez lui et a écrit sur son mur, Danny a demandé à Fong de faire des analyses mais il n'a rien trouvé.  
_Et les menaces, elles disaient quoi ?  
_Qu'il allait payer pour ses péchés et qu'il allait souffrir.

Kono était stupéfaite.

_Mais quels péchés, Danny n'a jamais rien fait de mal ?! Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas prévenus ?  
_Il ne voulait pas nous mettre en danger, c'était marqué que s'il nous avertissait, il s'en prendrait à nous. Il faut qu'on le retrouve le plus vite possible !

 _ **Samedi 18 Mai 2013 QG Du 5-0 7H15**_

Cela faisait maintenant plus de huit heures que Danny avait disparu et que l'équipe essayait de trouver une piste, en vain. Ils n' avaient pas d'empreinte, pas de visage, rien !

_Kono, tu as trouvé quelque chose sur les caméras de surveillances de la ville ? As-tu aperçu Danny ?  
_Non, malheureusement je n'ai rien trouvé patron.  
_Chin, t'as fouillé l'appartement de Danny, rien qui pourrait nous aider ?  
_Non Steve, j'ai cependant récupéré les originaux des lettres mais rien de nouveau.  
_C'est pas possible, il faut absolument qu'on trouve une piste, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Kono pris la parole.

_Peut-être que le kidnappeur a un lien avec une ancienne enquête de Danny ?  
_Oui je me dis ça aussi Kono, mais ça me rend malade de devoir fouiller dans le passé de Danny, je suis sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas.

C'est Chin qui lui répondit.

_Écoute Steve, nous aussi ça nous rend malade mais dis-toi que c'est peut être notre seule chance de le sauver et ça, on le veut tous.  
_Très bien, tu as raison. On va étudier ses anciennes affaires, même celles d'avant son arrivée à Hawaï. Je veux tout savoir : si une des personnes qu'il a mise en prison à été libérée ou si elle s'est échappée, s'il a déjà reçu des menaces ou même si ses proches ont reçu des menaces. Je veux être au courant de tout !  
_Ça marche Steve ! répondirent les deux cousins.

Toute l'équipe reprit les recherches, ils passèrent leur matinée à fouiller dans les dossiers concernant les enquêtes où Danny avait été présent.

Vers midi, Kono alla frapper à la porte du bureau de Steve.

_Euh, Boss ?  
_Oui Kono, t'as une piste ?  
_Non pas vraiment, cependant je me demandais si Rick Peterson ne pourrait pas avoir un lien avec cette affaire. Ça pourrait être logique vu qu'il a juré de se venger de Danny ?

En entendant ce nom, Steve ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Ce fumier avait enlevé la fille de son meilleur ami et lui avait ordonné d'aller exécuter Stan, le mari de Rachel sous peine de tuer Grace s'il ne le faisait pas. Heureusement, Danny avait été plus malin que Rick en faisant passer Stan pour mort. Mais surtout, il avait retrouvé la petite fille après que Danny ait forcé Peterson à lui révéler l'endroit où il la retenait captive. Steve pouvait encore voir la haine mais surtout la peur dans les yeux de son coéquipier. Oui, la peur de perdre l'être qui lui était le plus cher. Il avait mis Peterson dans une prison où il croupirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et où il espérait qu'il souffrirait beaucoup.

_Alors Steve, t'en penses quoi ?  
_Je sais pas trop, Peterson est encore prison et ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait les moyens nécessaires pour demander à quelqu'un de l'extérieur de faire tout cela.  
_Oui tu as sans doute raison. Euh… J'ai une dernière question.  
_Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
_Faut-il prévenir Rachel ? Si ça se trouve, elle est au courant de quelque chose.  
_Oui, je m'occuperai personnellement de la prévenir mais que si on ne l'a pas retrouvé au bout de trente-six heures.  
_D'accord.

La journée se passa lentement, les recherches ne donnaient rien. Les personnes que Danny avait coffrées et qui étaient sorties de prison n'étaient soit jamais sur l'île soit n'avaient pas le profil adéquat. Toute l'équipe était à cran car ça n'avançait pas. Le gouverneur leur avait enlevé toutes les enquêtes en cours pour leur permettre de retrouver Danny.

Vers vingt heures, Steve dit à son équipe qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent dormir et même si personne ne le souhaitait, ils étaient forcés d'admettre qu'ils étaient exténués. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, Chin appela Kono et Steve.

_Venez voir, j'ai reçu quelque chose.  
_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Steve.  
_Ça a l'air d'être un lien. Kono, tu vois si tu peux trouver une adresse IP.  
_Je fais ça tout de suite cousin.

Chin appuya sur le lien, ce qui fit apparaître une vidéo qui était en train de charger. Au bout de trois minutes, Kono lança :

_Ça vient d'un serveur en Roumanie, à mon avis ce n'est pas la véritable adresse.

Puis le chargement de la vidéo arriva à cent pourcent, Chin la mit en route. Un silence glacial envahit la pièce, les trois coéquipiers étaient livides, terrorisés : Danny était enchaîné sur un sol poussiéreux. Il était en sang et paraissait inconscient, voire même mort…

 **A SUIVRE**


	8. Chapter 8

_Danny était enchaîné sur un sol poussiéreux. Il était en sang et paraissait inconscient, voire même mort…_

Les trois amis étaient sous le choc : leur coéquipier était là, devant eux, retenu prisonnier par une personne inconnue. Soudain, un visage apparut sur la vidéo.

_Bonsoir à tous, 5-0, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi personnellement, cela pourrait aller mieux car je dois malheureusement m'acquitter d'une sale besogne. Mais bon, avant toute chose, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je ne suis ni humain ni créature divine, je ne suis pas comme vous tous, j'ai été envoyé sur Terre par le Seigneur pour purifier le monde des mauvaises âmes et une chose est sûre, je mènerai ma mission à bien.

Après cela, il marqua une pause, s'approcha de Danny qui ne semblait pas avoir repris ses esprits et l'empoigna.

_Cet homme a commis de nombreux péchés et Dieu m'a envoyé pour le punir. Alors bien sûr, il va mourir mais je lui laisse cependant une chance de choisir entre le Paradis ou l'Enfer. Il va devoir confesser ses péchés afin d'être pardonné et je suis prêt à l'aider. Pour cela, j'ai mis en place une méthode qui lui permettra de les avouer plus facilement et ceci abrégera ses souffrances. Je lui laisse cent soixante-huit heures, soit une semaine à partir de maintenant.

A ces mots, l'écran devint noir. Au QG, personne ne disait rien, Steve serrait les poings tellement fort que ses ongles lui rentraient dans la peau. Kono affichait une expression horrifiée, le spectacle auquel elle avait assisté l'avait profondément marqué. C'est Chin qui brisa le silence.

_On doit retrouver Danny au plus vite ! Cousine, as-tu enregistré le visage de l'individu ?  
_C'est fait Chin, je le compare avec les fichiers afin de trouver une correspondance mais pour l'instant...Ah si, j'en ai une mais, oh non !

Steve prit enfin la parole.

_Qu'y a-t-il Kono ?  
_L'homme sur la photo, c'est...  
_Qui est-ce Kono ?

_Cousine, dis-nous son nom !  
_Eh bien, en fait, il n'a pas de nom...  
_Comment ça, pas de nom Kono ?

D'un simple mouvement, Kono envoya les données sur le grand écran et dit :

_On le prénomme le fantôme : il a plusieurs visages, trois en particulier mais n'a ni nom ni âge, on ne sait rien de lui.

A mesure que Kono parlait, Steve lisait les informations sur ce « fantôme » mais hélas, il n'avait quasiment rien. Cet homme était un criminel de la pire espèce, il avait plus de douze meurtres à son actif. C'était un tueur en série qui croyait nettoyer le monde en tuant des innocents et Danny était sa prochaine victime. Steve ne tenait plus en place.

_Et merde... Allez, concentrons-nous ! Kono, tu regardes sur toutes les caméras de surveillance d'Hawaï pour voir quand ce type est arrivé sur l'île. Vérifie surtout les aéroports.  
_Bien patron, je fais ça tout de suite.  
_Chin, tu m'épluches les dossiers concernant ce « fantôme » pour voir si l'un d'eux n'a pas un lien avec Danny ou avec une de ses enquêtes.  
_D'accord Steve.

 _ **Dimanche 19 Mai 2013 QG Du 5-0 8H30**_

La nuit s'était passée lentement, personne n'avait dormi car tous étaient plongés dans l'affaire, mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien. Steve avait enchaîné les tasses de café, il était exténué mais par dessus tout, il avait peur. Vers neuf heures, il sortit de son bureau.

_Je reviens, je vais passer un appel important.

Steve s'enferma ensuite dans son bureau et composa un numéro sur son téléphone. Une voix féminine répondit.

_Oui Allô ?  
_Rachel, c'est Steve, il faut que je vous parle.  
_Qu'y a-t-il, c'est au sujet de Danny, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?!

Cette inquiétude soudaine que portait Rachel à son ex mari étonna Steve, cependant elle avait tout de suite comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Il poursuivit :

_Oui en effet, pourrions-nous nous voir ? Ce sera plus facile à vous expliquer.  
_Oui pas de problème, je ne suis pas loin de votre QG, je peux y être dans peu de temps.  
_Très bien, je vous attends dehors.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Steve et Rachel étaient assis sur un banc et il lui racontait comment tout cela était arrivé.

_Et vous pensez vraiment que Danny a fait quelque chose de mal pour que cet homme veuille le punir ?  
_Je ne pense pas, Danny a toujours été un bon flic enfin, depuis que je le connais.  
_Je peux vous garantir que ça a toujours été le cas, il a toujours voulu être policier pour protéger les êtres qui lui étaient chers.

Steve lui tendit une photo.

_Avez-vous déjà vu cet homme, Rachel ?  
_Euhh, non, ça ne me dit rien pourquoi, c'est lui qui a enlevé Danny ?  
_Il semblerait oui. Merci de votre aide, je vous contacterai si nous avons du nouveau.  
_Très bien. Steve ? Dois-je prévenir Grace ? Normalement, Danny l'appelle tous les dimanches soirs et quand elle verra qu'il ne l'appelle pas, elle va s'inquiéter.  
_Non, ne la prévenez pas. Dites simplement que Danno est en train d'arrêter un méchant mais que cela va prendre plusieurs jours. Et surtout, dites-lui que Danno l'aime.  
_Oui bien sûr.

Après que Rachel soit partie, Steve remonta au QG.

_Alors Kono, du nouveau ?  
_Oui, l'homme est arrivé sur l'île il y a un mois sous le nom de Franck Burnt, il a loué une chambre d'hôtel à Honolulu.  
_Ok, on y va de suite.

Chin l'interrompit.

_Attends Steve, on a reçu une nouvelle vidéo .  
_Non non non...

Steve inspira et expira lentement et dit.

_Bon, allez mets-la.

 ** _? Au même moment_**

Danny reprenait tout doucement conscience, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Finalement, il s'était fait prendre par ce taré qui lui en voulait et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et tout d'un coup, il se retrouva assis sur une chaise les mains et les pieds ligotés. Il était incapable de bouger mais il pouvait cependant ouvrir les yeux. Un homme de taille moyenne se tenait devant lui.

_Alors Monsieur Williams, prêt à avouer vos péchés ?

Il mit en route une caméra qui se trouvait en face du lieutenant.

_Vous êtes un malade mental mon pauvre, relâchez-moi tout de suite.

L'homme lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans la poitrine qui lui coupa le souffle.

_Silence, misérable !

Il le frappa à nouveau sans lui laisser de répit : sur le torse, le ventre, au visage, en lui demandant sans cesse d'avouer ses péchés, ce que Danny ne fit jamais. Il devait tenir pour que ses amis le retrouvent, il devait tenir pour sa fille. Après dix minutes de violence, l'homme s'arrêta.

_Alors, confesses-tu tes péchés ?

Danny crache du sang.

_Va te faire foutre !

Et l'homme recommença à frapper mais plus fort cette fois-ci. Danny encaissa en silence en serrant les dents mais la douleur eut raison de lui et finalement, il sombra dans le noir.

 **A SUIVRE**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Dimanche 19 Mai 2013 QG du 5-0 9H00_**

Chin n'en pouvait plus : voir son ami souffrir comme cela l'énervait profondément mais surtout le rendait triste. Il savait que ce fou n'allait pas s'arrêter là et la perspective de voir une nouvelle fois son collègue encaisser des coups l'effrayait.

_Ce type est un dégénéré, c'est horrible ce qu'il fait à Danny.

C'est Kono qui venait de parler. Steve lui répondit :

_Oui, Kono et on n'a pas de temps à perdre si on veut retrouver Danny au plus vite. Alors, tu me disais que Franck Burnt était son nom d'emprunt et qu'il dormait dans un hôtel d'Honolulu. Tu as l'adresse, je suppose ?  
_Bien sûr !  
_Très bien ! Alors tu viens avec moi, on va aller voir. Chin, j'ai besoin de connaître tous les lieux où il a commis ses autres meurtres. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?  
_Ça marche !

 ** _? 9H30_**

Danny avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle qui flottait dans le vide. Sa tête pesait pourtant une tonne mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Son kidnappeur l'avait roué de coups et il savait où les donner afin de faire le plus mal possible. Après énormément d'efforts, Danny parvint à reprendre le contrôle de son corps mais en bougeant, il ressentit une vive douleur dans le torse et se dit qu'il devait avoir des côtes fêlées, voire cassées… Heureusement, l'homme avait dénoué ses liens. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce sombre sans fenêtre avec comme seul mobilier la chaise sur laquelle on l'avait battu. Il s'approcha de la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir mais bien évidemment, elle était fermée de l'extérieur. Danny décida de s'asseoir et de réfléchir calmement à la situation. Bien sûr, le mot" calmement" était ironique vu qu'il était enfermé dans une pièce lugubre avec un taré qui voulait le faire payer pour ses péchés. Mais quels péchés avait-il commis ? Danny n'en savait rien, il avait toujours été dans le droit chemin et n'avait jamais commis d'actes contraires à la loi, mis à part avec Steve qui se servait de l'immunité totale comme un prétexte mais bon...

Cette pensée le fit sourire et il pensa à son coéquipier. Il l'imagina en train de fouiller tous les recoins de l'île afin de le trouver mais ce que Danny souhaitait vraiment, c'est que son Super Seal protège sa fille adorée de ce fou furieux. Mais le connaissant, il devait déjà l'avoir fait !

Le temps passait mais Danny ne savait pas si trente minutes ou trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son réveil vu qu'il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, un homme y glissa un plateau et referma aussitôt derrière lui. Danny s'approcha : il trouva une assiette remplie de ce qui ressemblait être de la purée avec une sorte de viande froide ainsi qu'une petite bouteille d'eau. Même si cela n'avait rien d'appétissant, il avala tout car son ventre réclamait qu'on le nourrisse depuis un bon bout de temps. Il but l'eau mais en garda cependant pour plus tard. Apparemment, celui qui le gardait ne voulait pas le faire mourir de faim, il préférait le voir mourir de manière encore plus horrible.

 _ **Honolulu 13H30**_

_5-0 PERSONNE NE BOUGE !

Steve venait d'enfoncer la porte de la chambre et y entra l'arme pointée devant. Il fit le tour de toutes les pièces mais bien évidemment, lui et Kono, ne trouvèrent rien.

_Kono, envoie une équipe scientifique ici. Qu'ils inspectent le moindre endroit, c'est bien clair ?  
_Je fais ça tout de suite patron.

Pendant que Kono téléphonait, Steve fit un rapide état des lieux. Tout était rangé à sa place, le lit était fait, il n'y avait rien qui traînait. Sur la table était posé un ordinateur qu'il alluma. Il n'y trouva qu'une seule icône et l'activa : c'était une vidéo.

_Bonjour commandant McGarrett, lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly et agent Kalakaua. Si vous voyez cette vidéo, c'est que vous avez trouvé l'endroit où je loge ou plutôt où je logeais. Bref, je sais que vous voulez retrouver votre collègue, le très cher lieutenant Williams, malheureusement, cela va être impossible car je suis bien trop fort pour vous étant donné que je ne suis pas un être humain comme vous. Cependant, j'ai décidé de vous laisser un infime indice pour que vous puissiez espérer retrouver votre ami, mais bon "espérer" n'est pas trop le terme adéquat, je dirais plutôt "rêver" ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous conseille de chercher au niveau de Los Angeles. Sur ce, au revoir, et n'oubliez pas, l'heure tourne, tic tac tic tac...

Des frissons parcoururent Steve : cet homme avait une sorte d'aura maléfique, il inspirait la peur et même lui, il ressentit un profond malaise. Kono apparut quelques minutes après :

_J'ai appelé le HPD, ils arrivent. Tu as trouvé quelque chose de ton côté ?  
_Oui, le type a laissé une vidéo qui s'adresse à nous. Il faut que les gars du labo l'étudient immédiatement.

Puis, le téléphone de Steve se mit à sonner.

_Chin, tu as du nouveau ?  
_Oui mais c'est compliqué d'expliquer cela au téléphone, vous feriez mieux de rentrer.  
_On sera là dans quinze minutes.

 ** _QG Du 5-0 14H00_**

_Alors Chin, qu'as-tu trouvé ?  
_J'ai découvert que la plupart de ses meurtres, il les a commis en Californie. De plus, les corps des victimes ont été généralement découverts dans des lieux où la faune et la flore sont très présentes comme dans des forêts.  
_Bon boulot ! Tu peux faire une recherche sur notre kidnappeur et trouver un lien avec Los Angeles s'il te plaît ?  
_Oui mais pourquoi ?  
_Eh bien, dans la vidéo que nous avons trouvée dans sa chambre, il disait qu'il fallait chercher au niveau de Los Angeles. Soit il se fout de nous, soit c'est du sérieux, alors je voudrais être sûr.  
_D'accord je regarde ça tout de suite.

 ** _Lundi 20 Mai 2013 QG Du 5-0 8H30_**

Le lendemain, Kono arriva au QG avec les résultats du labo. Malheureusement, l'ordinateur ne contenait aucune donnée si ce n'est la vidéo. Quant à l'appartement, ils y avaient retrouvé des empreintes qui appartenaient bien à leur individu mais ils ne savaient toujours pas son véritable nom.

_C'est tout de même fou ça, on a ses empreintes, un visage et pourtant on ne sait pas qui il est. Il ne se cache pas, s'exhibe même volontairement et on n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus !  
_Oui cousine, il faut avouer que ça a beau être une ordure, il est très fort.

A ce moment, Steve arriva :

_Il est peut-être fort mais nous allons le stopper et il finira sous les verrous, ça, je vous le garantis !

 ** _Lundi 20 Mai 2013 ? 10H00_**

Un homme ouvrit la porte et entra. Il souleva Danny de façon brutale, ce qui réveilla la douleur dans ses côtes. Il le menotta et l'emmena dans une autre pièce où se trouvait une baignoire remplie d'eau. Danny avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'homme le posa sur une chaise, accrocha une des menottes avec un barreau de la chaise et se dirigea près de la baignoire. Danny le vit mettre en marche ce qui semblait être une caméra et l'entendit parler.

_Hello 5-0, bien dormi ? Moi parfaitement ! Bon, nous allons devoir aider Danny à avouer ses péchés et comme la première méthode n'a pas marché, je vais en employer une nouvelle.

Danny détestait ce type qui obligeait ses amis à assister à tout cela, il imaginait la tête de ses pauvres camarades désemparés. Puis, l'homme l'empoigna et d'un coup, lui mit la tête dans la baignoire. L'eau était glacée non, elle était gelée. Danny, qui ne s'y attendait pas, n'avait déjà plus d'air et se débattait pour pouvoir en trouver. Mais son kidnappeur le tenait fermement et était décidé à ne pas le lâcher. Alors que sa vision commençait à se troubler, sa tête remonta à la surface. Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air et peina à reprendre sa respiration.

_Alors, tu avoues ?

Danny fit un grand sourire.

_Plutôt crever espèce de salaud !  
_Très bien, comme tu veux...

Alors l'homme lui replongea la tête dans l'eau, la maintenant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le point d'y rester, la relevant au dernier moment. Cela était plus qu'horrible mais Danny tenait bon, il ne lâchait rien. L'homme s'amusa ainsi pendant une heure jusqu'à ce que Danny, à bout de forces, ne puisse plus résister et sombre à nouveau.

 **A SUIVRE**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Lundi 20 Mai 2013 ? 11H00**_

« Je tiens à vous féliciter 5-0, votre collègue fait preuve d'une grande force et d'un grand courage. Il semblerait malheureusement qu'il ne soit pas prêt à avouer ses pêchés mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là pour l'aider et je vous garantis que ce qui l'attend lui déliera la langue. Sur ce, bonne journée à tous ! »

 _ **QG du 5-0 11H10**_

Une fois de plus, l'écran devint noir. L'individu venait clairement de leur dire que la torture que subissait Danny ne faisait que commencer.

Kono paraissait livide, elle s'était promis d'être forte et de ne pas craquer mais après ce à quoi elle venait d'assister, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son cousin, qui avait remarqué l'état dans lequel elle était, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_Allez cousine, sois forte !  
_Je sais, cousin, mais ce que fait ce malade à Danny m'horrifie. On doit le trouver.

Steve partageait le même sentiment que Kono. Pourtant, cela ne faisait deux jours que leur ami avait disparu et ils n'avançaient guère.

_Bon, Chin, essaye de nous mettre en connexion avec le NCIS à Los Angeles.  
_Mais pourquoi Steve ?  
_Eh bien, tu as dit que la plupart de ses crimes s'étaient passés près de LA, on va donc demander à Callen et son équipe de nous transmettre leurs dossiers sur ce « fantôme » afin d'avoir plus d'informations.  
_Ok j'essaye tout de suite.

Dix minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune connexion ne soit établie.

_Les agents sont en cours d'opération, mais ils m'ont écrit qu'ils nous appelleraient demain vers neuf heures avec toutes les informations que l'on souhaite.  
_OK. Kono, as-tu réussi à garder en mémoire les vidéos où Danny se faisait…enfin, tu vois desquelles je veux parler ?  
_Oui, je les ai enregistrées.  
_Dans ce cas, envoie les sur mon téléphone s'il te plaît.  
_Que vas-tu faire boss ?  
_Je vais les décortiquer afin de voir s'il est possible de reconnaître quelque chose susceptible de nous aider. Vous devriez en faire autant.  
_Oui, mais…  
_Écoute Kono, je sais que ce que je vous demande est dur, crois-moi, je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de revoir Danny se faire tabasser, mais si on veut le sortir de là, on doit absolument trouver des indices ou des infos qui puissent nous aider.  
_Oui tu as raison, c'est bon, je te les ai envoyées.  
_Merci ! Bon, je reviens, je vais voir Kamé, ça m'étonnerait qu'il connaisse ce type, mais bon, on ne sait jamais.

 _ **Camion de Crevette de Kamekona 12H00**_

_Aloha mon frère, alors, comment vas-tu ?  
_Pas très bien Kamé, Danny a des problèmes.  
_Quel genre de problèmes ?  
_Du genre gros !  
_Si je peux faire un truc pour aider, tu sais, je suis là.  
_Justement, on aurait besoin de toi.

Steve lui montra la photo.

_As-tu déjà vu ou croisé ce type, il se fait passer pour un certain Franck Burnt mais ce n'est pas sa véritable identité.  
_Non désolé, il ne me dit rien.  
_Regarde attentivement s'il te plaît Kamé, c'est pour Danny.  
_Non, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne l'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. Mais dis-moi, il n'est pas connu sous un autre nom car je pourrai demander à quelques-unes de mes connaissances pour savoir si elles le connaissent.  
_On l'appelle « le fantôme »  
_Tu... Tu veux dire « le fantôme »... Le vrai ?  
_Euhh, sais pas, la police l'a appelé comme ça car ils n'ont rien sur lui.  
_Je sais pas dans quel merdier s'est mis ton haolé, mais une chose est sûre, il n'en sortira pas indemne.  
_Pourquoi tu dis ça, tu le connais ?

Steve venait de fortement hausser le ton.

_Eh, calme toi mon frère, tous les gens comme moi ont entendu parler de ce type.  
_Les gens comme toi ?  
_Oui, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, les personnes qui n'ont pas toujours été dans le droit chemin.  
_Parle-moi de lui.  
_On dit que c'est le mec le moins normal qui puisse exister. Il se prend pour une créature divine, supérieure à la race humaine et n'hésite pas à tuer. Il croit être un messager de dieu envoyé sur Terre afin de purifier les humains. Ce type est un criminel tordu qui adore faire souffrir ses victimes.  
_Tu sais où on pourrait le trouver ?  
_Ça va pas ou quoi ?! Je suis peut-être pas un bon samaritain mais jamais je fréquenterais des types comme lui ! Sérieusement, il inspire la peur.  
_Et donc personne dans ton entourage ne l'a jamais croisé ?  
_Je vais me renseigner et je te tiens au courant !  
_Merci Kamé. Au fait, je prendrai trois portions de crevettes au curry pour moi et les cousins s'il te plaît.  
_Pas de problème, c'est la maison qui offre.  
_Génial, en plus ça tombe bien je n'ai presque plus rien sur moi.  
_Ahaha finalement c'est Danny qui a raison : t'es vraiment une pince !  
_Moi ! C'est une bonne blague. Bon, merci Kamé, à la prochaine.  
_A hui hou Steve !

 _ **? 13H30**_

Tout comme la dernière fois, Danny se réveilla dans la pièce sombre avec un monstrueux mal de tête. Il éprouvait des difficultés à respirer car ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Les événements précédant sa chute dans l'inconscience lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait eu l'impression que ses poumons allaient éclater tellement le manque d'air était insupportable.  
_D'abord je me fais tabasser et ensuite presque noyer à mort, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Peut-être que Dieu veut me punir d'avoir suivi Super Seal dans ses missions suicidaires ! D'ailleurs faudra que je lui dise que c'est de sa faute ce qui m'arrive et en plus, je suis sûr que ce n'est que le début ! Halala, je deviens fou, je me mets à parler tout seul, encore de la faute de Steve !

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la porte, il vit une fois de plus un plateau contenant ce qui ressemblait à de la nourriture. Mourant de faim, il l'avala d'une traite. Pour passer le temps, il décida d'échafauder un plan afin de « s'évader » même s'il savait que, sans les supers techniques de son meilleur ami, cela allait être difficile…

 _ **Maison du Commandant Steve McGarrett 20H00**_

L'après-midi s'était une fois de plus passé rapidement et hélas, l'enquête n'avait pas plus avancé. Kono, Chin et Steve s'étaient passés en boucle les vidéos, en vain. Une fois de plus, toute l'équipe regagna son habitation le cœur lourd.

Steve était chez lui, sur son canapé, penché sur les vidéos. Même s'ils n'avaient rien trouvé, il s'efforçait d'essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait les aider.

Vers vingt heures trente, Catherine arriva. Elle était au courant de l'affaire et cela la peinait aussi car certes, elle n'était pas la meilleure amie de Danny mais elle l'appréciait. De plus, elle voyait bien que son petit ami était très touché par cette histoire et même s'il ne le montrait pas, cela se voyait qu'il était triste.

_Bonsoir Steve, alors pas de nouvelles ?  
_Ah, salut Cath ! Nan, malheureusement, on n'a rien qui puisse nous mettre sur la voie. On attend un appel du NCIS à Los Angeles demain en espérant qu'ils puissent nous aider.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?  
_Ce sont les vidéos où l'on voit Danny, on a essayé de trouver quelque chose dessus mais ça n'a rien donné.  
_Si tu veux je pourrais les analyser demain, les ordinateurs de la NAVY sont plus performants.  
_Ouais mais tu sais que c'est interdit.  
_Voyons Steve, comme si c'était la première fois ! Et puis si ça peut aider à retrouver Danny, alors…  
_Oh merci Cath, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa.

 **A SUIVRE**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Mardi 21 Mai 2013 Domicile de Stan Edwards 8H10**_

Grace était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. C'était celui qu'elle préférait, avec des corn-flakes dans un chocolat chaud, un verre de jus d'orange et un croissant bien frais. Mais elle avait une petite boule dans le ventre qui ne faisait qu'accroître et qui l'empêchait de profiter de ce délicieux repas : son Danno ne l'avait pas appelée ce week-end et même si sa mère lui avait dit que c'était normal puisqu'il était en mission super secrète et qu'il appellerait une fois le travail terminé, Grace ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Elle entendit sa mère qui la sortit de ses pensées.

_Tu es bientôt prête, ma chérie ?  
_Oui maman, je finis mon lait et je vais me laver les dents et c'est bon.  
_Très bien ma puce, je t'attends dans dix minutes dans la voiture.  
_D'accord !

Grace finit son lait en vitesse et monta dans la salle de bain. Elle allait pouvoir essayer sa nouvelle brosse à dent électrique. C'est sa mère qui la lui avait offerte le jour précédent et elle avait été très étonnée, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait rien fait de spécial pour mériter ce cadeau. Une fois les dents brossées, elle descendit les escaliers en glissant sur la rampe, prit son cartable et rejoignit sa mère dans la voiture.

_C'est bien Grace, pile à l'heure !  
_Oui ! Allez, on y va ?  
_C'est parti ma chérie !

Le trajet jusqu'à l'école se passa en silence, Rachel toujours préoccupée par la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son ex mari. Bien qu'ils ne fussent plus ensemble, Rachel restait plus ou moins attachée à lui, c'était un père en or pour Grace et elle redoutait de le perdre.

_Maman ?  
_Oui ma puce ?  
_Il aura bientôt fini sa mission, papa ?  
_Je ne sais pas, Grace.  
_On pourrait demander à oncle Steve ?

Ahh oncle Steve… Ce nom revenait souvent dans la bouche de Grace. Elle l'avait pris d'affection dès le début et c'était maintenant pour elle un membre de la famille, enfin, de la famille Williams.

_Alors maman, on pourrait demander à oncle Steve ?  
_Tu sais bien que ça va être compliqué puisqu'il est parti avec ton père en mission.  
_Je sais mais...  
_Mais quoi ma chérie ?  
_Danno me manque.  
_Tu le verras bientôt, je te le promets.

Rachel déposa sa fille à l'école en lui promettant qu'elles iraient s'acheter une glace pour le goûter, ce qui avait tiré un léger sourire sur le visage de l'enfant. Mais une fois seule dans sa voiture, elle soupira.

_Ahh Danny Williams, vous avez intérêt à vous en sortir car j'ai fait une promesse à notre fille et je compte bien la tenir !

 _ **QG du 5-0 9H05**_

L'équipe était regroupée autour de la table et attendait que Kono les mette en connexion avec le NCIS. Quand cela fut fait, ils virent apparaître sur l'écran noir le visage de l'agent Callen.

_Salut Steve, alors il paraît que tu as besoin de notre aide ?  
_Salut Callen, eh bien… Disons que oui.  
_Allez-y, on vous écoute.

C'est Chin qui prit la parole :

_On aurait besoin de toutes vos informations sur un suspect dénommé « le fantôme » et cela au plus vite.  
_Le fantôme est à Hawaii ?

Steve répondit :

_Oui et il s'en est pris à un de nos camarades, alors je vous en prie, dites-nous tout.

Du côté du NCIS, c'est Sam qui réagit.

_C'est le lieutenant Danny Williams n'est-ce pas ?  
_Oui c'est lui.  
_Je m'étonnais de ne pas l'avoir entendu parler. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, on va partager toutes nos infos avec vous et si ça peut vous faire avancer, alors tant mieux.

A ce moment-là, l'agent Callen intervint :

_On va faire mieux que ça, Sam, on va aller les aider. Eric, réserve-nous un vol pour Hawaii pour dans une heure s'il te plaît.  
_ C'est pas la peine Callen, vous avez du boulot.  
_Ne discute pas McGarrett, on connaît ce type, vous connaissez l'île, alors avec nos deux équipes réunies, on mettra la main sur ce salopard.  
_Merci Callen !  
_De rien. Bon, on devrait être là pour le déjeuner, vous nous amenez chez Kamekona ?  
_Pas de problème !

Une fois la communication terminée, Steve poussa un soupir :

_Halala, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être têtu, ce Callen !

Avec un sourire, Kono lui répondit :

_Bah alors comme ça vous êtes deux !

Chin renchérit :

_Elle a pas tort Steve , je me demande même lequel est le plus têtu ?!

Steve sourit :

_Bon assez rigolé, remettons-nous au boulot. Catherine m'a dit qu'elle étudierait les vidéos, j'espère qu'elle trouvera quelque chose.

 _ **? 10H25**_

Danny se réveilla un peu sonné. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans sa nourriture puisqu'après l'avoir mangée, il était tombé comme une souche.

Il se releva avec difficultés car ses côtes lui faisaient atrocement mal et il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une salle de bain. Sur le lavabo étaient posés une serviette, un gel douche et des vêtements : une chemise, des sous-vêtements et un jean propres. Décidément, ce type était vraiment dingue : il le tabassait de toutes ses forces mais lui laissait de la nourriture et voilà qu'il pouvait même prendre une douche. Danny retira sa chemise, enfin ce qu'il en restait et regarda son corps : il avait des tas de marques sur les bras, il ne saignait plus du visage malgré la profonde entaille mais ce qui avait l'air le plus grave, c'était l'énorme hématome qui couvrait toute sa poitrine. Il avait pris une couleur inquiétante et cela ne le rassurait pas. Il entra dans la douche et actionna l'eau. Un jet froid parcouru son corps et il réprima un léger cri de douleur. Il se lava, s'essuya et s'habilla. Se sentir propre était une douce sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Il savait que son tortionnaire, dont il ignorait toujours l'identité, n'avait pas prévu de le laisser en paix et il avait même abandonné l'idée de s'échapper sachant très bien que c'était impossible. Il ne lui restait dès lors plus qu'un espoir, son équipe et il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Mais tiendrait-il encore assez longtemps ?

 **A SUIVRE**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Camion Crevettes de Kamekona, 12H55_**

_ Alors McGarrett, raconte-nous tout.  
_ Très bien, le lieutenant Willi…, enfin Danny, recevait depuis quelques temps des lettres de menaces.

C'est Kono qui poursuivit :

_ Il n'a pas voulu nous en parler mais Steve a finalement découvert ce qui se tramait. Malheureusement, Danny s'est fait enlever à ce moment. Depuis, on reçoit une vidéo une fois par jour où on le voit se faire torturer. Le fantôme nous a donné sept jours pour le retrouver et on a jusqu'à vendredi soir.

Chin intervint à son tour :

_ Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a pas de piste concrète, on a fouillé dans le passé de Danny, dans ses anciennes enquêtes mais on n'a pas trouvé de lien entre lui et le fantôme. Le temps nous manque et on espère que vous pourrez nous aider.  
_ Et on est là pour ça. Répondit Sam. Pourriez-vous nous montrer les lettres ?

Steve les lui tendit.

_ Les voilà.  
_ Merci. Sam les observa. C'est bizarre…  
_ De quoi ?  
_ Et bien en fait, le fantôme n'a pas pour habitude d'envoyer des menaces.  
_ Comment ça ?

Deeks lui répondit.

_ Comme vous devez le savoir, le fantôme prétend être un envoyé de Dieu présent sur Terre pour purifier la race humaine. Or là, il a tout l'air d'en faire une affaire personnelle.  
_ Ce qui veut dire…  
_ Ce qui veut dire que votre collègue a sans doute fait quelque chose dans le passé qui a fortement dérangé le fantôme.

Kono prit la parole.

_ Donc si je comprends bien, il a kidnappé Danny afin de se venger en le faisant souffrir. Cependant, il se sert des méthodes qu'il utilise pour "purifier la Terre" contre Danny.  
_C'est ça.

Après un silence, Kensi enchaîna.

_ Vous nous avez dit que vous n'aviez trouvé aucun lien entre le lieutenant Williams et le fantôme. Votre collègue a dû certainement coffrer ou tuer une personne qu'appréciait cette ordure. Peut être un membre de sa famille ?  
_ Oui c'est une piste à exploiter mais Danny a mis tellement de monde en prison et a tué un grand nombre de personnes dans l'exercice de ses fonctions que cela va être difficile de trouver.

Steve lui répondit :

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi Kono mais pour l'instant, c'est la seule piste exploitable.  
_ Ouais tu as raison patron, je m'y mets dès qu'on arrive au QG.

Callen conclut :

_ Notre analyste Eric Beale pourra t'aider, il suffit de lui envoyer les données et les informations nécessaires.  
_ D'accord merci, je lui transmettrai tout ça.

 ** _? 16H45_**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Danny se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Bien sûr, la porte était fermée à clef et il n'y avait aucune fenêtre : il était donc une fois de plus coincé et ne rien pouvoir faire commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il avait faim aussi. Certes, on lui apportait de quoi manger mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour le garder en vie et assez fort pour endurer de nouvelles tortures. Etonnamment, il n'avait plus peur, non, la mort ne l'effrayait plus. Comme il l'avait déjà dit à Steve, il considérait les dix dernières années de sa vie comme un sursis, un bonus en quelque sorte et s'il mourrait maintenant, ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses… Mais ce qui l'obligeait à tenir, c'était sa fille : son trésor, son oxygène, l'unique être pour lequel il aurait pu tuer et même donner sa vie. Quoique maintenant, il y avait Steve. En pensant à lui, Danny dit à voix haute.

_ Ahh ce Steve, quel type vraiment bizarre et légèrement taré !

Dire qu'il y a un peu plus de trois ans, il ne pouvait pas le sentir. Il ne supportait pas son côté « Je peux faire ce que je veux, personne ne me dira rien comme de toute façon, j'ai l'immunité ». Et même si aujourd'hui c'est toujours le cas, Danny avait appris à connaître l'homme qu'il est et à l'apprécier surtout : Steve était quelqu'un qui se préoccupait énormément des autres et qui n'hésitait pas à faire de leurs problèmes, les siens. C'était un véritable ami sur lequel on pouvait compter, sur lequel il pouvait compter et d'ailleurs c'était réciproque : lui aussi aurait remué ciel et terre pour le sauver si cela s'était avéré nécessaire…

_ En tout cas Steve ou pas, je suis toujours retenu par ce dingue… Il m'est impossible de m'évader donc, le plus sage serait de retirer des informations à ce malade et de les transmettre à l'équipe. Mais comment… Mais oui j'suis con, par la vidéo bien sûr ! Ahaha tu vas voir sale envoyé de Dieu, mes amis vont te retrouver et d'ici là, je te souhaite d'être déjà mort parce qu'autant Steve et Chin tapent fort, avec Kono, tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs ! En tout cas, j'ai l'impression que pour une fois, il ne va rien m'arriver. Aujourd'hui, ça doit être mon jour de repos !

A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'un gaz bleuâtre sortit d'un conduit d'aération, Danny s'écroula sur le sol et s'endormit comme une souche.

 ** _QG du 5-0 17H30_**

Kono fouillait depuis le début de l'après-midi les anciennes affaires de Danny, elle en avait trouvé deux qui pouvaient potentiellement être en lien avec le fantôme mais ce n'était rien de très concret. Chaque membre des deux équipes étaient venus tour à tour lui prêter main forte, ce qui avait permis d'aller plus vite dans les recherches. Après avoir épluché la dernière enquête, elle lança un appel vidéo en direction des bureaux de Los Angeles et Eric apparut à l'écran :

_ Ah Kono, j'allais justement t'appeler, tu as fini tes dossiers ?  
_ Oui et toi aussi je suppose ?!  
_ C'est exact !  
_ Alors as-tu trouvé quelconques enquêtes pouvant avoir un lien avec le fantôme ?  
_ Oui mais seulement une. Cependant je pense que c'est une bonne piste qu'il faudrait suivre.  
_ J'ai moi aussi fait un rapprochement avec deux enquêtes mais contrairement à toi, ce n'est pas très concret !  
_ Il faudra quand même voir à quoi elles vous mènent, on ne sait jamais…  
_ Ouais t'as raison.

A ce moment, les deux équipes réunies entrèrent dans le bureau.

_ Bon je vais devoir te laisser Eric, merci pour ton aide ça m'a fait gagner un temps précieux !  
_ Mais y a pas de quoi ! N'hésite pas à me rappeler si vous avez encore besoin d'aide.  
_ Je n'y manquerai pas !

A peine avait-elle clôturé l'appel qu'une fenêtre s'afficha sur son écran :

_ Les gars, venez vite voir, on a reçu une nouvelle vidéo.

Toute l'équipe accourut. Kono, la main légèrement tremblante cliqua sur le lien : comme à chaque fois, l'écran était noir, puis le fantôme apparut à l'écran. Il était dans une pièce sombre mais dans laquelle Danny ne se trouvait pas.

_ Bien le bonjour 5-0, j'ai appris que mes très chers amis du NCIS étaient venus vous prêter main forte.

Il fit une pause et fixa la caméra, le regard sombre.

Toutes les personnes se trouvant autour de la table étaient sciées : comment pouvait-il savoir que le NCIS se trouvait à Hawaii ?

_ Mais bon, quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas grave et puis comme on dit souvent, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Si vous ne voyez pas votre collègue, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, et bien comment dire, vu que je suis quelqu'un de bon, je lui ai accordé un jour de repos afin qu'il puisse réfléchir sur ses actes passés et enfin, avouer ses péchés. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reprendrai l'interrogatoire comme vous dites sur Terre dès demain ! Sur ce, bonne journée 5-0 et NCIS ! Ah non j'oubliais de vous dire : que vous soyez cinq, dix ou même cent ne change rien. Vous ne me trouverez jamais et je ferai avouer à Williams ses péchés afin de venger Marcus.

Puis, l'écran devint noir…

 **A SUIVRE**


	13. Chapter 13

_**QG du 5-0 18H00**_

Puis, l'écran devint noir…

_Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de laisser à ses victimes une journée de répit, dit Deeks.

Steve enchaîna :  
_Il s'affole, il sait qu'on se rapproche et même s'il prétend que votre venue ne l'effraie pas, il ment. La preuve, il vient de nous donner un gros indice. Kono, regarde dans les dossiers que tu as trouvés avec Eric s'il apparaît dans l'un d'eux un certain Marcus.  
_Bouge pas, je te dis ça dans deux minutes.  
_Ok.  
_Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! Ca s'est passé deux ans avant que Danny n'arrive à Hawaii. Il était sur une enquête de meurtre : un dénommé Michael Sturn est mort à la suite d'une violente dispute. Le suspect numéro un de cette affaire se prénommait Marcus Philps, il a tenté de s'enfuir du pays mais Danny l'a retrouvé. Marcus n'a pas voulu se rendre, ils ont échangé des coups de feux et Marcus a été tué d'une balle en pleine tête et...  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kono ?  
_Danny a été blessé aussi. Il a reçu deux balles : une dans le bras et l'autre dans l'estomac, en bas à droite.  
_Mais il ne nous en a jamais parlé.  
_Et ce n'est pas tout : les deux balles que l'on a retirées de son corps pendant l'intervention chirurgicale n'étaient pas du même calibre.  
Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient abasourdies.

Sam prit la parole :  
_Attends, tu veux dire qu'il y avait deux tireurs ?  
_C'est le cas et si les renforts étaient arrivés plus tard, le deuxième tueur aurait sans doute descendu Danny.  
_Et ils l'ont retrouvé ? Demanda Chin.  
_Non, il a disparu de la circulation, la police du New Jersey l'a traqué sans relâche pendant des mois mais non, ils n'ont jamais pu lui mettre la main dessus. Danny, lui, est resté trois semaines à l'hôpital.

Steve, qui s'était remis de cette surprise, dit :  
_Donc il se pourrait que le fantôme soit le deuxième tireur et il serait possible que Marcus et le fantôme aient des liens familiaux ?  
Callen poursuivit :  
_C'est même fort possible. Kensi, je crois que t'as un contact qui est flic dans le New-Jersey, non ?  
_Ouais, c'est ça.  
_Tu pourrais lui demander de transmettre toutes les données de l'affaire au 5-0 d'Hawaii et lui dire que c'est urgent.  
_Je fais ça tout de suite.  
Sur ce, elle s'isola dans le couloir et téléphona à son contact.

_Bon pour l'instant, on n'a pas trop de données mais il est écrit que Marcus Philps avait deux grands frères et une petite sœur. Un de ses frères a disparu quand il avait quinze ans. Ce n'était pas un enfant de chœur et il appartenait à une sorte de gang. Donc, la police en a déduit qu'il avait dû mourir dans un règlement compte. On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps.

A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit.  
_Oncle Steve, tu es là ?  
_Qu'... Grace, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Ta mère sait que tu es là ?  
_Maman a dit que Danno était en train d'attraper des méchants mais alors pourquoi tu es là toi ? Tu devrais pas être avec lui ?

Steve ne savait quoi faire : devait-il dire à Grace que son père était retenu par un psychopathe ou alors lui mentir ? En plus, il voyait bien que la petite fille ne croyait plus à cette histoire d'opération.  
_Écoute Grace, euh tu pourrais m'attendre dans mon bureau s'il te plaît ? Je dois juste appeler ta mère pour lui dire que tu es avec moi. D'accord ?  
_D'accord, oncle Steve.  
Après que Grace soit entrée dans le bureau, Steve dit à voix haute :  
_Bon continuez sans moi, je reviens.

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'ex femme de son meilleur ami.  
_Allô Rachel c'est Steve. Juste pour vous prévenir que Grace est au QG.  
_Ah dieu merci ! Je commençais réellement à m'inquiéter, elle va bien ?  
_Sur le plan physique oui mais elle veut savoir où est Danny et je pense que ce n'est pas bien de lui mentir.  
_Mais la pauvre, elle va être effrayée.  
_Je sais mais Grace a le droit de savoir, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui dirai pas tout.  
_Très bien.  
_Je vous la ramène après.  
_Merci beaucoup Steve. Au fait, est-ce que l'enquête avance ?  
_Oui on a enfin une piste concrète et on va pouvoir ramener Danny.  
_Tant mieux, tant mieux.  
_Je dois vous laisser.  
_Au revoir Steve.

Après avoir raccroché, Steve entra dans son bureau.  
_Tu veux boire quelque chose Grace ?  
_Non merci, oncle Steve. Où est Danno ?  
_Et bien Grace, tu te souviens quand l'ancien collègue de ton père t'avait obligé de rester dans le garage.  
_Oui mais toi et Danno, vous êtes venus me chercher.  
_Voilà. Eh bien aujourd'hui, un type méchant retient ton père mais nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour le retrouver et nous le retrouverons ! Ok ?  
_ Danno dit toujours que vous êtes une équipe de choc.  
_Ah ah… Maintenant, je vais te ramener chez ta mère mais je te donnerai des nouvelles, ça te va ?  
_Oncle Steve, tu me promets que tu ramèneras Danno ?  
_Je te le promets.

Après avoir ramené Grace, Steve retourna au QG :

_Le contact de Kensi nous envoie le dossier, on devrait le recevoir demain.  
_D'accord, merci Callen. C'est bon les gars, la journée est finie, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.  
_Pas question Steve, on reste et on continue de fouiller.

La nuit fut longue pour l'équipe et vers huit heures trente, ils reçurent un nouveau lien.

 _ **? Jeudi 23 Mai 9H00**_

Pour une fois, la nuit de Danny s'était plutôt bien passée. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas pour le réveil. Il était menotté à une poutre en bois, une caméra le filmant.  
Le fantôme entra dans la pièce, une matraque électrique à la main.

_Alors lieutenant Williams, la nuit a été bonne ?  
_Meilleure que jamais !  
_Je crains malheureusement que je vais vous enlever ce sourire de votre visage !  
_Essayez pour voir !  
_Avoue tes péchés ! cria le fantôme en actionnant la matraque dans le cou de Danny.  
_AHHHHH, tu peux toujours crever, je te dirai rien enfoiré !  
_C'est ce que l'on va voir ! Et il envoya une nouvelle décharge dans le corps de Danny.  
_AHHHH, salaud ! Steve, t'as intérêt à te grouiller, ARGHH !

Et la torture continua pendant près d'une heure mais Danny ne lâcha rien.  
Au final, la pénombre accueillit ses souffrances.

 _ **QG DU 5-0 Au même moment…**_

_Allez Danny, tiens le coup bordel, on arrive.  
Steve ne tenait plus en place.

_Votre ami est vraiment courageux, dit Sam.  
_Ca, on peut le dire ! Lui répondit Chin.  
Kono prit la parole :  
_Les gars, j'ai reçu le dossier de l'affaire Philps. A priori, c'est une famille qui a toujours eu des problèmes avec la police.

_Attends cousine, tu peux zoomer en bas à droite s'il te plait ?  
_Voilà. Pourquoi Chin ?  
_Il est écrit que les Philps possèdent une vieille usine désaffectée au nord de l'île.  
_C'est sans doute là que Danny est retenu prisonnier, cria Steve  
_Oui il y a de fortes chances, lui répondit Sam.  
_ Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, allons-y tout de suite !

 **A SUIVRE**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Aux alentours de Laie 10H05**_

La route était longue et Steve n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait mettre la main sur ce dégénéré et lui faire payer toutes les atrocités qu'il avait fait subir à son partenaire. Sa haine était immense, jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir en vouloir autant à une personne. Bien sûr, il avait ressenti une haine similaire à la mort de son père mais là, elle s'était amplifiée à un point inimaginable. Il était monté avec Callen qui avait pris le volant sans lui demander son avis car il savait que, vu son état, il n'était pas en état de conduire. Le silence était assez pesant dans la voiture, les deux hommes étaient tendus. Soudain, une sonnerie les sortit de leurs pensées. C'était celle de G.

_ Kensi, je t'écoute.  
_ J'ai reçu les dossiers de mon contact sur mon portable. Le frère de Philps se nommait Ted. Il y a de cela plus de vingt cinq ans, lors d'un violent règlement de compte entre deux bandes, trois personnes ont perdu la vie. On n'a retrouvé que deux corps, celui de Ted ayant littéralement disparu. L'affaire a été classée trois semaines plus tard.  
_ Attends, tu veux dire qu'il s'est complètement volatilisé mais s'il a été blessé, il a forcément dû se rendre dans un hôpital pour se faire soigner.  
_ Oui effectivement, ils ont vérifié dans les hôpitaux mais aucune trace de Ted n'a été retrouvée.  
Steve, qui avait tout entendu, prit la parole.  
_ Ce mec a été impliqué dans une bagarre, blessé puis s'est envolé, y a quelque chose qui colle pas !  
_ Ouais, Steve a raison. Pourquoi un gars blessé déciderait de ne pas réapparaître ?  
_ Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas réapparaître, oui…, peut être que depuis le début, tout était fait pour qu'il disparaisse.  
_ Tu voudrais dire qu'il avait tout programmé, qu'il avait décidé de passer de Ted Philps au Fantôme ? demanda Kono qui était dans la voiture de Kensi.  
_C'est fort probable, lui répondit celle-ci, le Fantôme a commencé à tuer huit mois après la disparition de Ted. Il a très bien pu changer « d'identité » entretemps.  
_ Si Ted avait prévu de devenir le Fantôme, je me demande quel événement s'est produit pour qu'il puisse changer ainsi.

Callen prit la parole.  
_ On arrive à l'usine, merci pour les infos Kensi.  
_ Y'a pas de quoi.

L'équipe arriva près de l'usine, suivie du Swat et du HPD. Steve, qui avait déjà enfilé son gilet pare-balles et armé son arme, dit.  
_ Bon en position ! Chin et Sam, vous prenez le bâtiment à revers, Callen, Kensi et Kono par le haut. Deeks et moi, on va y aller par devant avec un appui du HPD, ok ?  
_ Ça marche, répondirent-ils.

Tout le monde se mit en place et au signal de Steve, tous passèrent à l'offensive.  
Le bâtiment fut rapidement fouillé : aucune trace de Danny. Steve, qui avait refoulé sa colère depuis plus de quatre jours, la laissa exploser. Il frappa violemment son poing dans un mur mais sentit à peine la douleur, ne pensant qu'à retrouver son ami, tout le reste lui importait peu.  
_ Il était là, c'est obligé.

Chin arriva.  
_ Steve, tu devrais venir voir.  
_ Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé Chin ?  
_ Viens voir.

Steve suivit Chin qui l'emmena dans une pièce sombre où se trouvaient une chaise renversée ainsi qu'un plateau sur lequel on pouvait voir des restes de nourriture et sur le sol, il y avait…  
_ Du sang ! Et merde, c'est celui de Danny ? demanda Steve.  
_ On en a prélevé une partie et on l'a envoyé au labo mais il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit celui de Danny.  
_ Comment on a pu le louper, c'est pas possible, il était là y a pas deux heures !  
_ Steve, on a aussi trouvé une deuxième pièce où se trouvait une baignoire. A mon avis, c'est dans celle-ci qu'il s'est amusé à « noyer » Danny.  
_ McGarrett, je crois que vous devriez venir.  
_J'arrive Sam, où es-tu ?  
_ Au sous-sol, venez voir, vite !

Steve descendit en vitesse les marches menant au sous-sol afin de rejoindre Sam.

_ Steve, on a un gros problème, regarde.  
_ Qu'est-ce que… Une bombe ! Ce cinglé a foutu une bombe afin de faire exploser le bâtiment !  
_ Et il y a un compte à rebours en plus.  
_ Il reste combien de temps ?  
_ Trois minutes trente-cinq.  
_ Les démineurs n'arriveront jamais à tant, va falloir se débrouiller sans eux. Voyons voir…  
_ Je n'ai rien vu de tel pendant ma formation de seal. Et toi ?  
_ Moi non plus, ça m'a l'air bien compliqué.  
_ Deux minutes.  
_ Les connexions sont bien établies et elles sont quasi impossibles à enlever.  
_ Une minute quinze.  
_ Des fils, pas de couleurs,  
_ Quarante-cinq secondes  
_ Nan j'y arriverai pas, faut dégager MAINTENANT !

Les deux hommes sprintèrent, ils remontèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, alertant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin.

_ Dégagez, y a une bombe, ça va sauter !

A peine furent-ils sortis du bâtiment qu'un souffle chaud les propulsa vers l'avant suivi d'une explosion assourdissante et d'une épaisse fumée plongeant les alentours dans une relative obscurité passagère.

 _ **? Au même moment**_

_ Alors Danny Williams, qu'en dis-tu ? L'explosion a dû faire des ravages. A ton avis, sont-ils tous morts ? Ont-ils survécus ?  
_ Espèce de salaud, ne les touche pas !  
_ Du calme, voyons.  
_ Pourquoi tu leur fais ça ? Je croyais que t'en avais qu'après moi.  
_ Oui j'en ai après toi, mais j'ai bien compris que pour t'atteindre, je devais passer par tes collègues ou plutôt tes amis, ton « Ohana » ! Tu as tué Marcus et je compte bien te le faire payer. Si tu savais tout le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour encaisser la mort de mon frère.  
_ De quel Marcus tu parles ?  
_ De celui que t'as tué il y a plus de quinze ans.  
_ Marcus… Attends, Marcus Philps ?!  
_ Ça y est, tu te rappelles !  
_ Mais oui je l'ai tué, mais c'était un meurtrier et il a voulu me tuer moi aussi pour m'empêcher de l'arrêter.

Ted empoigna violemment Danny.  
_ Tu l'as tué, c'est tout ce qui importe ! Si tes petits collègues n'étaient pas arrivés, je l'aurais vengé sur le champ, mais voilà, j'ai dû renoncer sur le moment mais maintenant l'heure de la vengeance a sonné.  
_ Attendez, le deuxième tireur, c'était toi? Tu es le frère de Marcus, mais t'es sensé être mort dans une bagarre de gang !?  
_ C'est ce qui était prévu ! Je devais disparaître. Enfin bon, assez parlé, nous allons régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes. J'ai malheureusement laissé échapper quelques informations lors de nos petites vidéos avec tes amis et je crois que nous allons devoir avancer la date de ton jugement dernier Williams ! C'est malheureux pour toi mais bon, de toute façon, que ce soit ce soir ou demain, ça ne change pas grand-chose !

 _ **Usine désaffectée Philps 11H45**_

Chin reprenait doucement conscience : sa tête le lançait mais il sentait que ce n'était rien de grave. Il se releva et ce qu'il vit autour de lui l'effraya : l'usine était en ruines, tout s'était écroulé. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir trop de blessés. Il vit sa cousine se relever péniblement et il accourut vers elle.

_ Cousine, tout va bien ?  
_ Ca va aller Chin, t'inquiète pas. Et les autres, tu sais s'ils vont bien ?

Chin leva la tête et observa les alentours.  
_ Tout le monde va bien, deux trois coupures et une arcade ouverte pour Deeks mais sinon, tout le monde est entier.

Les deux cousins rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe. Sam avait un bras bien écorché mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner.  
_ Il avait piégé le bâtiment afin de nous faire sauter, il savait qu'on viendrait tous.  
_ A mon avis, ils voulaient surtout supprimer toutes traces de son passage, dit Deeks.  
_ Deeks a raison, Ted sait qu'il nous en a trop dit, il s'est affolé et a quitté précipitamment les lieux et nous a laissés une bombe afin de couvrir sa fuite, enchaîna Steve.  
_ On devrait retourner au QG, à mon avis, Ted ne va pas tarder à se manifester.

 **A SUIVRE**


	15. Chapter 15

**QG du 5-0 Vendredi 24 Mai 14H25**

_ Mais pourquoi met-il autant de temps à se manifester ? Je ne comprends pas, tout ça n'a rien de logique.

_ Calme-toi Kono, il ne va pas tarder, fais-moi confiance, lui dit Steve.

_ Steve a raison, poursuivit Callen. Il joue avec nos nerfs, c'est sûr et le mieux, c'est de rester calmes et concentrés.

La tension était palpable : voilà plus de deux heures que l'équipe était revenue du lieu de l'explosion en espérant voir le fantôme se manifester. Mais rien : pas de lettre, pas de vidéo, rien. Près de l'usine - où du moins ce qu'il en restait - les scientifiques avaient relevé des traces de pneus appartenant à un SUV. Elles avaient été envoyées à Fong afin qu'il trouve quelque chose qui puisse les aider et pendant ce temps, Chin regardait les caméras de surveillance des alentours en espérant trouver un indice qui puisse les aider à retrouver Danny mais malheureusement, le seul SUV, qu'il avait aperçu, s'était comme évaporé dans la nature.

_ Ce type est un pro. Même après avoir paniqué, il arrive à retrouver son sang froid et à disparaître une fois de plus de la surface de la Terre. Ca en devient vraiment flippant, dit Chin.

_J'ai les résultats du labo, dit Kono. Les traces relevées appartiennent bien à un SUV qui correspond à celui que Chin a vu sur les caméras de surveillance.

_ Bien, on avance, c'est déjà ça, répliqua Sam.

_ Et ce n'est pas tout, continua Kono, Fong a aussi relevé des traces de boue mélangée à de l'eau salée.

_ Donc il est probablement allé plusieurs fois sur la côte, dit Kensi. Sa nouvelle planque pourrait être quelque part par là.

_ C'est possible, lui répondit Chin. Le problème, c'est que tu oublies qu'Hawaii est un archipel constitué d'îles, il peut se trouver sur n'importe quelle côte.

Soudain le téléphone sonna. Kono prit l'appareil. Elle discuta avec le correspondant au bout du fil, le remercia puis raccrocha :

_C'était Fong qui appelait pour dire que le sang retrouvé appartenait bien à Danny et que… Elle fit une pause, souffla puis reprit : Au vu des photos, il semblerait qu'il en a perdu beaucoup.

Le visage de Steve se décomposa littéralement.

_ Ça va Steve ? lui demanda Callen.

_ Oui, euh oui, bafouilla le Seal, il…il faut que j'aille voir quelque chose. Sur ce, il s'enferma dans son bureau.

_ Ça va aller pour lui, vous pensez ? demanda Callen à Chin et Kono.

_ Nan pas vraiment. Vous savez, Danny est plus qu'un ami pour nous, il fait partie de notre famille, alors forcément, c'est dur. Mais entre lui et Steve, c'est différent, ils sont plus que des meilleurs amis, ils sont des frères l'un pour l'autre, ils sont comme reliés par un fil et si ce fil se coupe ou si l'un tombe, alors l'autre tombe avec, et ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne se relèvera jamais, répondit Chin.

Le cerveau de Steve et son cœur le martelaient à toute vitesse. Il était en sueur, ses mains tremblaient. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Jusque-là, il avait réussi à garder son calme et son sang-froid mais ce que venait de dire Kono avait eu l'effet d'une balle tirée en plein cœur. Son meilleur ami, non son frère même, se faisait torturer par un psychopathe et lui ne pouvait rien faire. Il était même incapable de le retrouver. Il en avait plus qu'assez de jurer qu'il allait retrouver Danny, il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant ou alors, il serait trop tard ! La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de ses pensées.

_ Un appel vidéo Skype ?! Ce n'est pas Catherine, mais alors qui cela peut-il bien être ?

Il démarra la conversation.

_ Bonjour Commandant McGarrett, comment allez-vous depuis ce matin ? La bombe ne vous a pas trop secoué, j'espère ?

En un éclair, le Seal sortit de son bureau et cria :

_ Kono, transfère cet appel sur l'écran principal, vite !

_ Du calme, Commandant, nous avons tout notre temps mais ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas de votre très cher coéquipier, dit la voix au téléphone.

 **? Au même moment**

L'épuisement arrivait à son comble pour Danny. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps et il en venait même à souhaiter que ce taré abrège ses souffrances.

_ Nan je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il, je dois tenir, pour Grace, pour Chin, pour Kono, pour…Steve, lâcha-t-il dans un dernier effort. Il entendit son tortionnaire lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

_ A quoi bon tenir Williams ? Tu sais très bien que tu vas mourir et tes petits amis ne pourront rien faire pour te venir en aide, alors laisse-moi abréger tes souffrances et avoue tes péchés.

_ Ok, je vais te le dire, tu sais quel est mon plus gros péché ? C'est d'avoir tué ton frère trop rapidement, il aurait dû aller en prison et souffrir lentement avant de crever et c'est pareil pour toi, lui répondit Danny, un sourire fier sur le visage.

_ Je vois que tu as gardé ton sens de l'humour, Williams, dit Ted. Il le frappa violemment au visage avant de dire :

_ Tant pis pour toi ! Tu as gâché ta dernière chance de mourir rapidement. Cependant, vu que je suis quelqu'un de bon…

_Quelqu'un de bon ?! le coupa Danny. Tu rigoles, t'es un taré, mec, un dingue, t'es pas hum… ! Ted le frappa une nouvelle fois.

_ Laisse moi parler veux-tu ? Donc je disais, vu que je suis quelqu'un de bon, je vais faire quelque chose pour toi. Je vais te laisser dire adieu à tes amis. Si je te fais cette fleur, c'est d'une part parce que je ne suis pas un monstre mais aussi parce qu'il faut avouer que tu as été courageux. Jusque-là, personne n'avait tenu aussi longtemps et je te félicite pour ça. Après avoir dit ça, il empoigna Danny, le déplaça et l'allongea sur un métal froid. Il lui écarta les bras à quatre vingt dix degrés, les attacha et lia ses jambes. Puis il fit redresser le métal sur lequel se trouvait Danny, alla se positionner en face de lui et alluma une caméra.

_ Allez Williams, c'est ton heure de gloire, tu es prêt ?

 **QG du 5-0 15H**

_ Ecoute-moi bien sale pourriture de merde, je te laisse une dernière chance de te rendre, t'as intérêt à le faire car sinon je vais te retrouver et te coller une balle entre les deux yeux.

_ Voyons McGarrett, vous savez bien que ces méthodes d'intimidation ne marchent pas avec moi. J'ai d'ailleurs une surprise pour vous tous.

Il tourna la caméra et Kono sentit son cœur lâcher, Steve fit tomber son téléphone, Chin, lui, tourna la tête : Danny était littéralement crucifié, au sens propre du terme, les mains et les jambes liées. Son visage fatigué portait un masque de souffrance. Sa chemise s'ouvrait sur un torse couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses. Ce n'était pas le Danny qu'ils connaissaient : il avait l'air épuisé autant physiquement que moralement.

_ Votre très cher ami voudrait vous faire ses adieux, alors je vous prie de l'écouter, dit Ted d'un ton sarcastique.

_ T'as une tête à faire peur, Steve. Depuis combien de temps t'as pas dormi ? dit alors Danny.

_ Tu verrais la tienne, mon pote, lui répondit Steve.

_ Tu sais où tu te trouves ? demanda Chin

_ Nan… Ecoute Steve, tu te souviens de la première fois où tu m'as emmené pêcher. Un mec s'était fait la malle avec le bateau de Chin et on l'avait retrouvé dans un port. Tout ça pour dire que je suis dans la même galère et je crains que, malgré tes super trucs de Seal, je vais y rester. Je voulais juste vous dire merci. Merci d'avoir été là. Kono, tu deviendras un super flic, tu seras la meilleure, j'en suis sûr. Profite de ta vie et je peux te garantir que tu seras heureuse avec Adam. Chin, merci mon pote, t'es un exemple, mec. Malgré toutes les crasses que les gens t'on fait subir, t'étais et t'es resté un flic génial et un super ami. Heureusement que vous êtes là pour surveiller Steve ! C'est drôle, j'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais bon, mahalo ! Merci d'être venus, Callen, Sam, Deeks et Kensi mais je crains de vous avoir fait perdre plus de temps qu'autre chose, désolé ! Enfin Steve, mon ami, mon frère, je suis désolé de te faire souffrir encore une fois. T'as assez souffert durant toute ta vie. Quand je serai plus là, je t'en supplie, fais attention à toi, arrête tes trucs de dingue, s'il te plaît. Je vous aime tous, merci et désolé de partir de cette façon, prenez bien soin de Grace s'il vous plaît. Dites-lui que Danno l'aime plus que tout au monde et qu'il est désolé de ne pas être là. Il fit une pause puis reprit:

_ J'ai une dernière chose à te demander Steve, j'avais promis à Grace qu'on irait au parc d'attractions tous les trois ce samedi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se souvienne que son père était un menteur alors, s'il te plaît tu pourrais l'y emmener avec Kono et Chin ? Mahalo.

_ Je te promets Danny, dit Steve les larmes aux yeux, mais je te jure qu'on ira tous les cinq au parc d'attractions. Tu as ma parole Danny, on va te retrouver et Grace ne dira jamais que t'es un menteur. Promets-moi de tenir.

Danny fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux.

_ Je vais faire mon maximum super Seal mais je te promets rien.

Après ces mots, Ted vint se placer devant la caméra.

_ Comme c'était touchant mais je dois y mettre fin. Il est exactement quinze heures vingt. A dix- neuf heures, tout sera fini mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez droit à une projection en direct. Puis, l'écran devint noir.

 **A SUIVRE**


	16. Chapter 16

_**QG du 5-0 15H25**_

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Chin : ce que venait de dire Danny était la chose la plus touchante qu'il n'ait jamais entendue. La perte de Malia avait à jamais brisé une partie de lui et perdre Danny briserait ce qu'il en restait. Chin était triste mais par-dessus tout, il était en colère ! En colère contre lui-même pour n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher ce qui arrivait à son ami. Si seulement il avait été plus attentif à ses changements de comportement, peut-être aurait-il pu éviter ce terrible cauchemar ?

Les minutes passèrent sans que personne ne dit quoi que ce soit.

Curieusement, ce fut Kono qui brisa le silence. Celle-ci, bien que pâle paraissait être celle ayant gardé la tête lucide.  
_ Une fois de plus, je n'ai pas pu retracer l'appel, néanmoins on peut voir qu'il est passé de la vidéo pure et simple au « face à face » vidéo.

L'équipe du NCIS n'avait osé rien dire jusque là mais, elle aussi, était touchée par ce qui arrivait à Danny.

_C'est parce qu'il arrive au dénouement de sa mission, dit alors Sam.

_ Sam a raison, enchaîna Callen. Désolé de vous le dire comme ça mais les chances pour que l'on retrouve Danny sont de plus en plus minces.

_ Mais on ne va pas abandonner pour autant ! lança Chin d'une voix plus forte.  
_ Nous non plus ! Mais le temps nous est plus que compté. Alors, si vous vous rappelez, ne serait-ce que d'un simple détail qui vous aurait sans doute paru anodin, il faut le dire. Qui sait, c'est peut-être ça qui nous fera avancer ?

_ Je ne me rappelle de rien, dit Chin.  
_ Pareil que mon cousin, rien ne me vient à l'esprit.

_ Pourquoi a-t-il parlé du bateau ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Steve.  
_ Que veux-tu dire Steve ? lui demanda Kensi.  
_ Tout à l'heure, Danny a parlé de la fois où nous sommes allés sur le bateau de Chin pour aller pêcher. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a dit ça.  
_ Tu penses que c'est un message ? lui demanda Sam.  
_ Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je trouve cela étonnant qu'il ait parlé de ce jour-là. Tu as sans doute raison Sam, peut-être a-t-il voulu nous dire quelque chose ?  
_ Oui mais quoi ? dit Kensi.  
_ J'en sais rien. Kono, as-tu enregistré l'appel du Fantôme ?  
_ Oui je l'ai mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, il n'y avait aucun moyen de tracer son adresse IP.  
_ Nan, ce n'est pas ça. Tu peux nous remontrer la vidéo s'il te plaît ? Le moment où Danny parle du bateau.  
_ Ok, at…tends… Le voilà.

« Nan… Ecoute Steve, tu te souviens de la première fois où tu m'as emmené pêcher ? Un mec s'était fait la malle avec le bateau de Chin et on l'avait retrouvé dans un port. Tout ça pour dire que je… »

_ Là ! Il parle du port où on a retrouvé le bateau.  
_ Tu penses qu'il aurait voulu te dire quelque chose, te faire glisser un message ? lui demanda Deeks.  
_ Je connais Danny et en temps normal, il n'aurait pas fait allusion à cette histoire.  
_ Plus rien n'est vraiment normal en ce moment, dit Deeks.

Steve haussa le ton.  
_ Je sais très bien que rien ne se passe normalement mais je suis sûr que Danny a voulu nous dire quelque chose ! Alors au lieu de dire des absurdités, on devrait peut-être creuser de ce côté.

Chin posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami :  
_ Calme-toi, Steve. Deeks ne disait pas ça pour être méchant ni même sarcastique.  
_ Je sais bien… Il fit une pause, puis reprit : Désolé Deeks, je me suis emporté.  
_ Oh ce n'est rien, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Bon alors, où l'avez-vous retrouvé ce bateau ?  
_ Il était amarré sur la côte nord de l'île, lui répondit Kono.  
_ Peut-être a-t-il vu où il se trouvait et qu'il a voulu nous le dire, enchaîna Chin.  
_ Oui c'est sûrement ça, mais y a encore trop d'endroits possibles, on doit réduire les recherches, dit Callen. Qu'a-t-il dit d'autres ?

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent où chacun se remémorait le discours de Danny.

_ Je crois bien qu'il a parlé d'une fête foraine, poursuivit Sam.  
_ Oui tu as raison Sam, dit Chin. Il y en a une qui se déroule actuellement près de Kahuku.  
_ Ça réduit les possibilités ! Kono, regarde combien de bâtiments désaffectés il reste sur la côte nord et près de Kahuku.  
_ Ça marche boss ! Trois usines ont fermé depuis quelques années et une maison il y a deux mois. Aucune n'a de lien particulier avec les Philps.  
_ D'accord, on n'a pas le temps, on fonce, aucune dispersion, on inspecte les bâtiments un par un et tous ensemble, c'est clair ?

Tous hochèrent la tête puis chacun sortit du QG, Callen, le dernier à partir, attrapa Steve par le bras.  
_ Steve, et si ça n'a rien à voir ?  
_ C'est tout ce qu'on a Callen, c'est tout ce qu'on a.  
_ Tu es sûr de vouloir t'engager ?  
_ J'ai pas le choix. S'il meurt, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

 _ **Waimea 18 H**_

Deux bâtiments avaient déjà été inspectés mais aucune trace de Danny. L'équipe se préparait à se rendre dans le troisième, une ancienne usine de poissonnerie.

_ Les chances se réduisent, patron, dit tristement Kono.  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas Kono, on va le ramener.

Steve croyait de moins en moins à ce qu'il disait, néanmoins, il devait rester fort et concentré.  
Chin, qui était parti en repérage, le contacta à l'aide de son micro.

_ Steve, tu devrais venir voir.

Steve s'approcha.  
_ Qu'as-tu trouvé ?  
_ Regarde par toi-même.

Le Seal pencha la tête : devant lui, se trouvait la camionnette non immatriculée dans laquelle Philps avait été aperçu par des caméras.

Steve parla dans son micro.  
_ Ok tout le monde en position, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit la bonne. Une consigne seulement : on ramène Danny sain et sauf.  
_ Et pour Philps ? dit Kensi.  
_ Mort ou vif, son sort m'importe peu.

 _ **? Au même moment**_

_ Et bien dit donc, que se passe-t-il Williams ? Tu es tout pâle ! Moi en tout cas, ça va super bien : dans moins de deux heures, tout sera fini, j'aurai vengé mon frère et purifié la Terre. C'est ce que j'appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups !  
_ Ne crie pas victoire tout de suite pauvre idiot, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer le retournement de situation qui ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Philps le frappa violemment au visage.  
_ Voyons Danny, à quoi ça sert ? Tu t'accroches à quelque chose qui t'as déjà échappé depuis longtemps. C'est fini et tu le sais bien.  
_ Rien ne sera jamais fini car même si je meurs, tu peux être sûr que mon partenaire te traquera sans relâche et à mon avis, il ne sera pas content du tout.

Danny essaya de paraître le plus « détendu » possible, il avait envoyé un message à son équipe et il espérait que celle-ci l'avait compris. Malheureusement, le temps s'écoulait tout comme ses chances de survie. A chaque minute qui passait, il sentait ses forces s'éteindre, le temps lui était plus que jamais compté.

Un mouvement derrière lui le fit tourner la tête. Il aperçut et reconnut l'agent du NCIS, Kensi Blye, adossée derrière deux grandes caisses.

Danny baissa la tête et souffla : finalement, ils étaient là.

Tous étaient en position et au moment où Steve ordonna de tirer, tous visèrent Philps. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que son corps touchait déjà le sol, sans vie.

A peine après avoir tiré, Steve se mit à courir pour effacer les cinquante mètres qui le séparaient de son ami. Ce fut la course la plus longue de sa vie. Arrivé devant son ami, les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux : son frère se tenait crucifié en face de lui, son visage, son corps étaient maculés de sang et il paraissait sans vie.

Avec l'aide de Chin et Sam, Steve défit les liens et rattrapa le corps froid de Danny.

_ Tu en as mis du temps, mon pote, dit Danny dans un effort extrême.

Steve le posa doucement sur le sol.

_ C'est fini Danny, c'est terminé.

Les ambulanciers arrivaient déjà, Steve regarda son ami. Celui-ci était méconnaissable, Steve avait vu des choses horribles dans sa vie, mais celle-ci était la pire de toutes. Kono pleurait aussi. Chin, le visage fermé, retenait ses larmes. Jamais, ils n'oublieraient la vue de leur ami souffrant, pâle comme un mort.

Soudain, un des ambulanciers se mit à crier.

_ Je n'ai plus de pouls, il ne respire plus ! Défibrillateur, chargez à deux cents.

Une décharge traversa le corps de Danny.

_ Toujours rien, rechargez.

Une deuxième suivit.

_ On le perd.

Et tous étaient là à regarder, impuissants, leur ami que les ambulanciers essayaient de ranimer.

 **A SUIVRE**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Pearl City Urgent Care 18H45**_

Les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent en trombe, quatre ambulanciers au-dessus du corps de Danny.

_ Homme de trente ans, souffre de déshydratation, multiples plaies sur le corps, plusieurs brûlures au premier et second degré. La tension est faible, a fait deux arrêts cardiaques en chemin.  
_ Faites vite, je ne sais pas combien de temps il va tenir !

« Faites vite, je ne sais pas combien de temps il va tenir. » C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie que cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de Steve, après l'épisode du sarin et il aurait voulu ne plus revivre une situation de ce genre. Malheureusement, il était là, deux ans après, à attendre une fois de plus que son ami s'accroche à la vie et survive. Alors il baissa la tête et vit que ses mains étaient pleines de sang. Il quitta la salle d'attente de l'hôpital pour aller se les laver.

Kono savait que son travail était un métier à haut risque. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu peur pour sa vie mais plus pour celle de ses collègues. Elle était là assise, ne sachant quoi faire, quoi dire. Pour tous, Danny était plus qu'un simple collègue; pour Kono, il était celui qui l'avait soutenue dans les moments de doute, qui lui avait appris les ficelles du métier, qui l'avait conseillée et encouragée à de nombreuses reprises. C'était lui qui avait offert son Saint patron protecteur des forces de police mais aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui en avait le plus besoin.

Chin avait froid, chose étrange puisqu'il faisait plus de vingt-cinq degrés. Mais il avait froid à l'intérieur de son corps. Il sentit alors un frisson le parcourir, un frisson d'angoisse et de peur. Danny, lui qui avait le plus compris ce que c'était d'être considéré comme un ripou. L'éternel Jersey avait toujours été comme ça : à plus s'inquiéter pour les autres que pour lui-même, qu'importe s'il souffrait tant que les autres, eux, allaient bien.

 _ **Ecole de Grace Williams 18H50**_

Cela faisait trois jours que Grace n'écoutait plus rien à l'école, pensant sans cesse à son Danno. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde devait rester à l'école jusqu'à dix-neuf heures trente afin de préparer le spectacle de fin d'année. Alors, elle avait été surprise de voir sa mère arriver beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Cependant, quand elle la vit, les yeux rouges et gonflés, elle comprit : elle prit son sac et courut dans sa direction. Dans la voiture, un silence inquiétant s'était installé. Grace décida de le briser.

_ Maman, Danno va bien ?  
_ Non ma chérie, il est à l'hôpital.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
_ Et bien, tu sais son… son travail est dangereux et aujourd'hui, il a eu un problème. Il s'est blessé mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'il va vite aller mieux et que vous pourrez aller à la fête foraine comme tu me l'as tant répété !  
_ Où sont oncle Steve, Chin et Kono ?  
_ Ils sont à ses côtés et nous allons les rejoindre très vite, ok ?  
_ D'accord, conclut tristement Grace.

Grace avait bien compris que sa mère ne lui disait pas tout. Elle se doutait que ce qu'avait son père était bien plus grave que ce qu'on voulait lui faire croire. Néanmoins, elle décida de ne rien dire.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, Grace aperçut son oncle Steve assis la tête dans les mains et elle s'approcha de lui :

_ Oncle Steve ?  
Celui-ci releva la tête, il avait un regard hagard.  
_ Comment va Danno ?  
_ Je ne sais pas Grace. Les médecins l'ont emmené il y a plus de quarante-cinq minutes, mais je suis sûr qu'il va bien aller.

Grace en avait marre qu'on lui dise que son papa irait bien, elle voulait qu'il aille bien maintenant.

_ Quand est-ce qu'on pourra le voir ?  
_ Les médecins viendront nous le dire, Grace. Assieds-toi en attendant si tu veux.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, Rachel quant à elle, vint s'asseoir auprès de sa fille.

Les heures passèrent longuement et aucun médecin ne leur donnait des nouvelles sur l'état de santé de leur ami. Plusieurs fois, Chin se leva pour demander si les infirmières savaient quelque chose mais personne ne lui répondit positivement.

Vers vingt heures trente, Kono reçut un appel de Callen qui lui demandait comment allait Danny. Ils étaient restés sur place afin de conclure l'enquête et permettre aux autres d'être auprès de leur ami. Deux heures passèrent, Grace s'était endormie, la tête posée sur les jambes de Steve. Rachel, qui était partie chercher des cafés pour tout le monde, revint :

_ Merci Steve.  
_ De quoi Rachel ?  
_ D'avoir ramené Danny.  
_ J'aurais dû le retrouver plus tôt.

Chin, qui avait entendu la conversation, intervint :  
_ Tu n'es pas obligé de tout porter sur tes épaules Steve. Nous aurions tous dû le retrouver plus rapidement, cela lui aurait évité bien des atrocités.  
_ Voyons, vous n'y êtes pour rien vous tous, lui répondit Rachel. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'au final, vous l'ayez ramené en vie.

La vue d'un médecin qui venait dans leur direction la fit taire. Tous se levèrent, sauf Steve qui ne voulait pas réveiller Grace.  
Kono demanda :

_ Docteur, comment va-t-il ?  
_ Votre ami a subi de nombreux dommages, il est arrivé avec plusieurs côtes cassées dont une qui a perforé son poumon droit. Il avait de nombreuses plaies, certaines assez profondes. Ses brûlures étaient aussi importantes et il a souffert d'une forte déshydratation et de beaucoup d'autres choses. Il a aussi fait un autre arrêt cardiaque pendant que nous étions en train de l'opérer.

_ Est-il… ? dit douloureusement Rachel.  
_ Non par miracle, son cœur est reparti et nous avons pu stopper les différentes hémorragies. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ses blessures ont nécessité une intervention chirurgicale à laquelle il a survécu.  
_ Donc il va s'en sortir ? demanda Chin.  
_ S'il n'y a pas d'autres complications, alors oui, il devrait s'en sortir. Ce sera long mais il devrait survivre. Néanmoins, je suis plus inquiet pour son moral. On m'a expliqué ce qu'il a enduré et je dois avouer que dans ma carrière je n'avais jamais vu ça. Il s'est accroché à la vie d'une façon presqu'inimaginable et il lui a fallu beaucoup de force morale pour survivre.  
Cependant, je crains qu'il soit profondément traumatisé par ce qu'il vient de vivre. Certes, il ne le dira peut-être pas mais je vous assure que le choc est énorme. Il faudra impérativement que ses proches soient autour de lui si vous voulez qu'il s'en sorte et la semaine à venir sera très importante. Soyez attentifs à tout car il pourrait bien se refermer sur lui-même et ne plus en sortir.  
_ Peut-on le voir ? dit Kono.  
_ L'anesthésie devrait commencer à se dissiper, je vous accorde dix minutes mais il faut absolument qu'il se repose.  
_ Merci beaucoup docteur, dirent-ils.

L'atmosphère se détendit légèrement dans la salle.  
_ Allez le voir Steve, prenez Grace avec vous et moi je lui rendrai visite demain, dit Rachel  
_ Mais…  
_ Elle a raison Steve. Vas-y, on ira le voir demain avec Kono, il a besoin de toi, enchaîna Chin.  
_ Il a aussi besoin de vous ! lui répondit Steve.  
_ Et nous viendrons demain, conclut l'Hawaïen.

Sa cousine hocha la tête.

_Très bien. Merci à tous, dit le Seal. Doucement, il réveilla la petite fille.  
_ Grace, on va voir Danno ?!

En entrant dans la chambre, Steve ne distinguait que le bruit des machines. Il aperçut un lit dans lequel se trouvait son frère. Doucement, lui et Grace s'approchèrent.

_ Danno ? demanda timidement Grace.

_ Tu m'entends Danno ?

_ Il dort sans doute, lui dit Steve.

Puis ils entendirent le lit grincer.  
_C'est toi mon petit chat ?

La petite fille éclata en sanglots.  
_ Danno, tu m'as manqué.

Le père de famille prit sa fille dans ses bras du mieux qu'il pouvait car la douleur était toujours atroce.  
_ Chut Monkey, c'est fini. Je suis désolé d'être parti.  
_ C'est rien, mais tu m'as fait peur, répondit la petite.

Alors Danny leva la tête et vit Steve, son collègue, son ami, son frère.  
_ Merci Steve.  
_ J'ai rien fait pour mériter ces remerciements.  
_ Si. T'as été là pour Grace et puis tu m'as retrouvé, c'est pas rien quand même, lui répondit-il avec difficulté.

Un léger silence s'installa, Grace serrant toujours aussi fort son père de peur de le perdre à nouveau.

_ Je suis content que tu ailles bien, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! dit le Seal.  
_ A la condition que tu arrêtes tes trucs de dingue toi aussi.

Steve sourit.  
_ Je veux bien essayer mais je ne te promets rien.  
Son ami lui répondit aussi par un sourire.

Voyant que Danny avait besoin de se reposer, Steve posa une main sur l'épaule de Grace.  
_ On va laisser Danno se reposer mais on viendra le voir demain, d'accord Grace ?  
Celle-ci eu du mal à lâcher son père mais le fit finalement.  
_ A demain, Danno !  
_ A demain ma chérie et n'oublie pas, Danno t'aime très fort.  
_ Moi aussi Danno !

Alors qu'ils quittèrent la chambre, Danny leur dit dans un dernier effort.  
_ Au fait Steve, Gracie ?  
_ Oui Danno ? lui demanda Steve.  
_ Je crois que, la fête foraine, ce sera pour la semaine prochaine !

Steve sourit : certes, son ami avait traversé une terrible épreuve, épreuve à laquelle peu d'hommes auraient survécu et il savait que la route serait encore longue et que plus rien ne serait vraiment comme avant mais au moins, Danny était en vie, avec sa famille, ses amis, son Ohana.

 **FIN !**


	18. Petit aparté !

Voilà voilà c'était ma première fanfiction, je l'ai écrite il y'a à peu près un an donc il ne faut pas tenir compte des événements de la saison 5 !

J'espère que cela vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et ce que je pourrai faire pour améliorer mes prochaines fanfic (tant que cela reste des critiques constructives) !

Mahalo !


End file.
